Gem Warriors 1 -- #3 - #8
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Take THAT, Cybra. ^_^ Anyway, here's more of my alternate reality fic (ARF! ^_^;;;)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 1 -- #3: I don't trust him.  
**  


  
A faint melody filled the air as Yamato Ishida played his harmonica. It had been about two hours since the battle, and everyone was trying to relax. But it was hard, knowing that those... kids or whatever they were weren't defeated. In fact, they had been the ones to run off.  
  
As Matt looked out onto the group, he recalled just what had happened to their lives in the past months or so. The first six children (him, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and T.K.) had fought hard battles against digimon after digimon, and each time, barely escaping with their lives. Then they realized that they had to go to the real world to get Kari.  
  
Gennai, pitying them for once, helped them figure out the cards to the gate, and told them what was expected. They still had to defeat Myostismon, and then, as they came back to the Digiworld again, three of the four Dark Masters. It had been a long grueling battle for all of them, one by one.  
  
But now, this new Dark Master was there, and he obviously had those new minions to fight for him. But they had called themselves the Gem Warriors', and they didn't SEEM like digimon... they looked like kids. When he had tackled that Emerald guy, or at least, tried to tackle him, it was a kid, Matt was sure of it.  
  
But why were they on Piedmon's side if they were kids? They didn't seem like mindless zombie's or anything, the way that Sapphire girl spoke or that Ruby girl ordered them to retreat. No, they were normal kids, with thoughts and feelings and all that, but if so... why WERE they on Piedmon's side?  
  
Matt took a glance at Gabumon, who was sitting beside him, and then looked up at the bug-like form of Tentomon. Matt grinned as he thought of that digimon. Tentomon had been accompanying them ever since they came into the Digiworld, and he was always a good source of information. What Matt never got was WHY he accompanied them.  
  
Tentomon had always stood by the Digidestined's side, and Matt was glad for that, but he was confused why Tentomon stayed there. He wasn't going anywhere, as the bug-like digimon had said before, he just felt like it was his duty to stand by the Digidestined. Once he said it was because he was waiting for someone, but they had ignored that comment.  
  
Now Matt suddenly got the feeling that they shouldn't have. Tentomon was there because he felt it was right, and he went by his instincts. But why were his instincts like that? Why did he feel that it was his job to stay by them and help, even though the other digimon could?  
  
Matt shrugged it off. It wasn't the problem that they were facing now anyway. Now they had to face this new threat, these Gem Warriors, and it wasn't going be easy, that was for sure. Matt sighed as he thought of the outcome... more battles.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Off we go, into the wild blue yonder, flying high, into the sun! Kyra sang as they walked. Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
What a pathetic song! Kyra-chan, I'm going to have to teach you the joys of rock music. Jason said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Mari grinned. Joy? Rock music? Are those words suppose to be in the same sentence?  
  
Oxymoron, oxymoron. Koushiro agreed, smiling.  
  
Jason glared at the two other Gem Warriors. Oh, yeah, like you guys have a better song?  
  
Jay-kun, a two year could come up with a better song. Mari shot back.  
  
Jason glared. MARI NO BAKA!  
  
Mari glared back. JAY-KUN NO BAKA!  
  
The entire group sighed at this argument. They had been traveling for around an hour, looking for that creature called Piedmon, and already this was the fifth fight those two had gotten into. It was funny at first, but at the moment, it was getting just slightly annoying to listen to them yelling.  
  
Derek leaned over and whispered to Laura. How about both of them no baka'? Laura giggled.  
  
Jason and Mari both turned and glared at Derek. SHUT UP DER-KUN! they both shouted simultaneously.  
  
Watching the fight from behind the two, Kyra glanced at Koushiro out of the corner of her eye. D'ya think this was all just an elaborate scheme to get me to stop singing?  
  
Who needs an elaborate scheme? Koushiro asked, We can just whack you on the back of the head.  
  
Gee, it's nice to know I have such caring friends.  
  
The group settled down eventually, continuing on their way. Andri, the only one who didn't get involved in these fights, had located a presence with she assumed was Piedmon, and they found themselves walking towards a dark-looking castle. It was like something you'd see in a vampire movie, with shadows and vines around it.  
  
Kyra looked at the group. Okay, I don't know about you guys, but this place gives me the creeps.  
  
That's cause you're a wuss. Jason muttered.  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow. I happen to believe that you were the one who screamed when you saw a spider last week.  
  
Jason asked. I happen to be scared of spiders!  
  
Kyra grinned. Well, I happen to be scared of creepy dark houses that look like they're going to jump up and destroy you by themselves at this moment, so there.  
  
Andri walked by the group of three, still working on her palmtop. Physically impossible, Kyra-chan.  
  
Oh, shut up, Andri-chan.  
  
The group decided to risk going into the castle, debating against their intelligence and their instincts, and choosing intelligence, much to Kyra's destain. They walked along for awhile, glancing at the hallways and rooms for sign of life, when Mari started another... discussion.  
  
Dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, DEE, DEE, dee, dee-- Mari began to mutter the Twilight Zone theme under her breath.  
  
Kyra glared at her. Oh, yeah, like I'm not scared enough.  
  
Calm your inner fears, Kyra. Koushiro suggested, quoting a psychology book.  
  
Kyra replied, and went to Maria and began to choke her. Mari-chan, if you don't SHUT UP, I am going to rip you into pieces!  
  
Koushiro went forward and pulled Kyra's arms back, releasing Mari. You know that's not what I meant.  
  
Yeah, but I felt like making her shut up. Kyra admitted. Mari glared at her.  
  
Ah, so you have arrived. a voice said, chilling them.  
  
All of the Gem Warriors turned to see the form of Piedmon standing there, an evil smirk on his face. Welcome to my humble home. he said. Each of the children had their own thoughts about this guy.  
  
Oooookay....' Koushiro thought, a bit taken aback.  
  
Where can I get an ugly clown suit like that?' Kyra thought.  
  
It's official. We're working for a circus.' Jason thought.  
  
I'm sure he's a... good advisor... I hope.' Laura thought.  
  
Someone get this guy a new wardrobe.' Mari was thinking.  
  
I'm getting negative vibes from him...' Derek thought, suspicious.  
  
We're suppose to be working for THIS baka?' Andri thought.  
  
Of course, none of them made their opinions known, and Laura introduced them all. It was then that Piedmon decided to shown them to their rooms, leading them through an assortment of mazes.  
  
Towards the back, Koushiro and Derek were walking side by side. Derek leaned down slightly to whisper to the smaller boy, so that hopefully Piedmon would hear him. he asked.  
  
Nani, Der-kun? Koushiro replied, curious.  
  
I don't trust him.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I'm not tired. Sora said simply, looking into the flickering flames of the fire. The nighttime was settling in, and the Digidestined children were sitting around the fire, the heat from it warming their bodies from the chilly night.  
  
Kari looked around at all of the kids, thinking about what to talk about. Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine, like she was remembering something that she had never done. Then, she suggested, Well, how about saying what we all miss about home?  
  
The other children smiled at the suggestion, and Matt started talking. Well, even though I first missed my mother's sunday steaks... but now, I guess I miss sleeping in my own bed. After sleeping in my own bed at home, I've realized just how much I miss being in my own bed.  
  
Tai nodded. Yeah, I see what you mean. But me... Tai thought about that for a moment, and then continued, I miss going to soccer practice, and talking with all my friends about what we were going to do in our next soccer game. It was fun just to talk nonsense, because none of up really knew enough about soccer to know.  
  
Sora giggled at this, remembering that. Oh yeah, and then we'd all go out for pizza and play the games at the resturant... That was fun, too, having contests about who was the best video game player, even though we all played soccer.  
  
Tai laughed, thinking about that. I won all the time too!  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. Actually, Izzy did! Suddenly, Sora fell silent, confused.  
  
Tai gave Sora a strange look as he realized the signifigance of the sentance. Sora.... there was no one on our team named Izzy.  
  
I know... Sora said, a chill running down her spin. I just... suddenly thought of that name.... I don't know why....  
  
Everyone fell silent for a moment, and then Joe shrugged. Aw, who cares? As for what we miss, I miss doing my homework, as I said earlier!  
  
T.K. groaned. JOE! There has to be something else that you miss!  
  
Joe said, thinking. I kind of miss when my brother Jim and I would goof off, like brothers. Jim is really cool, for a brother, and it was fun just talking to him.  
  
Awww, that's so sweet! Mimi cooed. Joe blushed brightly.  
  
Anyway, I miss the mall. Mimi said brightly, arosing groans from everyone. No, really! I just like shopping, because it makes me feel happy to find sales! Mimi said, trying to convince them, Everyone shook their heads and laughed.  
  
Fine then, don't believe me. Mimi said, pretending to pout. Anyway, how about you, T.K.?  
  
T.K. thought for a moment. I miss... I miss going to the store and getting some candy to eat. Then going home and eating it in front of the T.V. while I watched cartoons!  
  
Yeah, and making Mom so mad that she grounded you for a week! Matt said, laughing. Both brothers remembered a time when T.K.'s candy had melted and stuck to the carpet, and they shared that with the group. Everyone began to laugh as well.  
  
Kari smiled. Since I'm the only one who hasn't shared anything, I guess that what I miss is... is... Kari faded off. Suddenly, the young girl saw white spots in front of her eyes as she saw a scene that she new had never happened, but...  
  
  
_The Digidestined were waiting in a clearing in a forest of the Digiworld. Kari looked around and saw them all with their Digimon, and Tentomon too. But then... there was a smaller boy, a bit taller than her and T.K. Tai turned to that kid.  
  
Hey, Izzy, are we in the Digiworld?  
  
The boy looked up from the small laptop that was open. He had black eyes and auburn hair, and his face held a serious expression. It's affirmative._  
  
  
Kari? Kari?! a voice said, shaking Kari out of the sudden daydream. Her eyes popped open and she looked into the concerned brown eyes of her brother, Tai.  
  
Izzy... who's Izzy?' Kari thought, frightened. Sora had just said that name, maybe she was just hallucinating... but it had seemed so real! She had been there! She had heard the kid talk! So... who was he?  
  
HIKARI KAMIYA! the voice snapped, and Kari decided to talk to her brother before he had a heart attack.  
  
I'm fine, Tai, I just spaced out. Kari said. She looked around at the other Digidestined, staring concerned at her, and she stood up. I'm a bit tired. Can I go to bed?  
  
Tai glanced at Matt slightly before answering. Sure, Kari, go to sleep.  
  
Kari walked over to her sleeping area and curled up, Gatomon beside her and silent. Kari was glad, because she didn't want to talk about what she'd seen. As her eyelids fell, Kari couldn't get rid of the picture of that red-haired boy talking, and wondered what was going on. For some reason, the young child of Light felt as if she knew him.  
  
But who is he?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra shouted, jumping on the bed in the room that Piedmon had shown them. There was seven beds for each of them, three on one side, for the boys, and four on the other, for the girls.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as Kyra bounced on the bed, and then Jason and Maria ran to their beds and began to jump as well, for really no reason. It was mainly because at their home in Kareoti, they were expected to be calm and basically emotionless. Here, on the other hand, they could be what they were. Kids.  
  
Koushiro sighed and walked over to the bed besides where Jason was bounceing gleefully, and sat down over the covers, just resting with his hands under his head, looking at the ceiling. Hearing the room suddenly become quiet, the young boy glanced up.  
  
Laura, seeing the childish actions of her friends, had transformed to Ruby, and was holding a dangerous looking plume of fire in her hands. Now, everyone calm down, all right?  
  
Jason, Kyra, and Mari said regretfully, sighing and sitting down on the bed, while Derek and Koushiro laughed. Ruby changed back to Laura, while Andri looked slightly amused, but the young scientist never seemed to smile at all, although she did get the jokes that people told. Andri had once told Koushiro that it was because of her past...  
  
Hey, minna. Koushiro said, getting the other's attention. I was wondering... do any of you remember your past... and your parents?  
  
Everyone looked at Koushiro with seemingly sad expressions on their faces. After a moments silence, Maria started to speak.  
  
I kind of remember my parents... My mom was an owner of a photography store, I think, and my dad had left us five years earlier. In fact, when Toman found me, I was waiting for my mom to come get me. She said that we were going to go to the park and play on the swingsets... Maria sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. I don't know why, but I kind of miss her...  
  
Jason looked up at the ceiling, his tan eyes sharp. I don't miss my parents... well, maybe my mom. I just know that my dad would hurt me every chance he got, and I was always in pain from the beatings. But my mom was hurt too, and she still loved me. When I came home from school, she'd be at the door with a plate of cookies or a treat like that for a snack, and she always hugged me. I miss her... but not my father.  
  
Derek looked at the group, sad as well, and yet, he also began to speak. My parents were okay... but they ignored me and my sister. I remember, when Toman came, there was a huge fire, and my mother had ran and left us. Toman saved my sister... I really miss Terran, though. She was a really nice little sister...  
  
Andri looked at the group, realizing that it was her turn to say her past. My mother didn't give about me She only paid attention to me when I had to get something signed for school. All the kids were mean too, they'd tease me for healing people, and sometimes they beat me up... I don't miss anything about my home... well, maybe my dad. He sometimes came, and he was really nice, but he'd always have to leave...  
  
Turning to Laura, the group saw that she was ready to tell her own story. My family was so big... I was the middle child in our family, with four older siblings and four younger... My mom and dad were never home, and my older siblings would always force me to watch the little kids and do the chores, even though I was only seven... It was almost a relief when Toman came... although I do miss Heather, my little sister. She was really helpful...  
  
The group then turned to Kyra, and the red haired girl shrugged. I don't remember my family. Not at all. The only thing I remember about my past is Toman-sama, and he was always busy. Whenever I was bored, I had to entertain myself, because I knew that Toman wouldn't help. Toman-sama wasn't really... much nicer than he is now. He kind of... rude, sometimes.  
  
Everyone took in this information, seeing as how everyone seemed to have bad pasts, of beatings or ignorence. Or dissaperance... Kyra turned to Koushiro, who appeared to be thinking deeply, and said, Hey, Shiro-kun. You haven't said anything.  
  
Koushiro looked at the other Gem Warriors, who were looking at him with interest. Well... my past really wasn't bad. The people I lived with were really nice, and I miss them. But... I remember having nightmares of a car crash, and it was terrifying. I'd see the headlights of the other car, and I'd scream and scream... Then I'd wake up screaming, and my parents would try and calm me down. It was weird...  
  
Once again, the room fell silent. Each child was thinking of their own past, their own tradgedy. It was sad, but necessary. No one should be drepressed alone, and althought none of the children were depressed, it was good that they had shared the stories with each other. That's what friends were for.  
  
Kyra asked.  
  
the rest replied, still lost in thought.  
  
Let's go to bed, okay? We have a battle to fight tomorrow. Kyra replied, lying down in her own bed and curling up. Soon all of the children were trying to sleep, the memories of that sad conversation seeming to haunt them all. Soon, though, they were able to forget it, and each fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay... it's strange. No battles this time, but DON'T WORRY! There WILL be a battle next time! Hee, hee, hee... poor, poor Yamato... oops! Can't give anything away!  
  
I'd dedicating this fic (I know... sappy...) to three people. For no real reason, I just feel like mentioning them:  
  
DCI: For somehow being able to weasal the ending of this fic out of me. *grrr* Darned you. ^_~ Also, for telling me to actually write this, and saying it's good!  
  
Her Royal Weridness: For still talking to me even though I am completely either oblivious or against some of the couples you pair together... like Jyoushiro. Now, YAMASHIRO, that's a different story...  
  
Cybra: For saying you liked it, and for accepting that stupid competition offer. I will always be ahead of you, Cybra-chan, you know I will! *insert evil laugh here* ^_~ Kidding!  
  
  
Arigatou for reading, minna! Please review!  


  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  


**Gem Warriors 1 -- #4: Friend or Foe?**  
  


  
Okay, minna. Laura said, looking at all of the Gem Warriors. This time we go in quietly. No big group attacks.  
  
Kyra nodded. Or introductions, like last time. They know who we are.  
  
The group of warriors were waiting in a clearing, the morning sun shining brightly. Each was well rested and prepared for the battle that was to commence today, and at the moment, they were talking about battle plans for that day.  
  
I have an idea. Koushiro said, looking at everyone with his black eyes. Why don't we draw the Digimon away from their human companions?  
  
Jason raised an eyebrow. God plan, but how are we going to accomplish it, Shiro-kun?  
  
Koushiro continued. Half of us attack the Digimon, and drive them to the right. The kids will obviously go to the left, where the rest of us will be waiting. They'll we unprepared.  
  
Kyra nodded, supporting the plan. Is that all right with you all, minna?  
  
Mari said, punching her hands together. So, how are the groups going to go? Me, Jay-kun, and Kyra are fighting the Digimon and Laura-chan, Andri, Derek, and Shiro-kun are there to get the kids?  
  
Laura smiled. Sounds fine to me. Hai, minna? Everyone nodded.  
  
'Kay then, let's get ready. Koushiro said, and everyone took places alongside the tree line. Mari, Jason, and Kyra were in the same spot as Laura, Derek, and Koushiro, as to delude the Digidestined into thinking that no one else would come from that direction. Andri, of course, was sitting high in a tree, being the only extremely skilled acrobat of them all.  
  
Kyra turned to Koushiro, who was kneeling next to her. This is just like last time. An attack from the sides of the ground, and one person up front in a tree.  
  
Hai, you're right. Koushiro agreed. But I really don't think that they'll be prepared for us. They don't seem to be the kind to analyze strategy.  
  
Kyra's eyes got a puzzled look in them. Hai... but you never know, Shiro-kun.  
  
Koushiro silenced her, pointing towards the path near the clearing. Sure enough, the group was walking quietly, not so loud now that they knew that they had more enemies in the nearby area. Koushiro raised an eyebrow at Kyra, who smiled and quickly transformed to Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire jumped out in front of the group of Digidestined quickly, aiming an attack straight at the small seal-like Digimon by a tall blue-haired boy. Sapphire Whirlpool Mirage! she shouted.  
  
The attack hit head on, blasting the little creature back towards a tree. The blue haired boy shouted, and began to run towards the creature.  
  
Jasper Ice Daggers! the voice of Jasper shouted, and a barricade of icicles shot down, cutting off the path between the two creatures. One of the icicles hit the blue haired boy in the arm, and he fell back. Barely glancing at the child, Sapphire could see a spray of blood emerging from the child's arm.  
  
A flash of sky blue rammed into the orange dinosaur like digimon as Beryl used a simple hockey check to shove the creature back. She then turned and aimed an attack at the cat like creature, shouting, Beryl Blinding Windstorm! The attack hit the cat Digimon, shoving her back into another tree.  
  
Their plan was working. All of the Digimon were being pushed back, and the kids ran forward to avoid getting hit. Koushiro watched quietly until they were positioned right where they wanted them, and he made a signal to Laura, who did the same to Andri and Derek. All four that weren't fighting (Koushiro, Laura, Andri, and Derek) instantly transformed, and Jacinth jumped down in front of the kids, startling them, making them turn.  
  
When the Digidestined did turn, all they saw was Emerald and Ruby behind them, and Topaz had joined Jacinth up front. Emerald watched as the kids jerked, trying to see a way out, and then kind of sigh when the realization of what was happening came to them.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Joe was frozen, standing with the group, completely terrified. All he saw was the warriors surrounding them, making sure they didn't run. Looking further, Joe saw the other three warriors fighting off their Digimon, who hadn't digivolved in the confusion. One champion and seven rookies against three warriors wouldn't be a battle. It would slaughter, on the side of the warriors.  
  
Suddenly, Gatomon, the only champion digimon of the group, burst through the fighting and rammed straight into the back of the green-clad warrior, Emerald, making him fall forward. Seeing her chance, Gatomon attacked, yelling, Lightning Claw!  
  
The attack hit the warrior in the head, and he fell limp. For a moment, Joe thought that they might have a fleeing chance, when the red-clad warrior -or Ruby- attacked Gatomon herself. Ruby Flame Arrow! That attack not only hit Gatomon, it burned her and beamed her back to the ground, out of the battle.  
  
Ruby knelt by Emerald, signaling for the other two warriors to guard the group of Digidestined kids. She seemed to check something, and then, like before, emitted an ear piercing whistle. But unlike before, they didn't run.  
  
Instead, another warrior, clad in dark blue, ran over and took the spot of the one in purple that was guarding the group. Joe seemed to recall the one in blue being Sapphire, and the one in purple being Jacinth, and he watch as Jacinth went over to the figure of Emerald, and knelt by him.  
  
Even though Joe was completely amazed at how calm these people were being, even as a fierce battle occurred behind them, he somehow became even more amazed as he saw what happened next. It was truly spectacular, and Joe was astonished at this turn of events.  
  
Jancinth's gloved hand began to glow a faint purple as she concentrated. Joe stared, amazed beyond belief, as Emerald began to stir under the glow, and after it faded, the boy began to stand up. Just like that.  
  
Joe turned to Matt. That's... that's impossible! You can't heal people like that... right?  
  
She just did, didn't she? Matt muttered back, and then cast a glance at Joe's bleeding wrist. You should cover that up, it's looking really bad.  
  
Yeah... ohmygod! Joe said, amazed. Matt turned at looked at what Joe had seen, and his jaw dropped down as well. Kari's.... glowing....  
  
Sure enough, the young child of Light was glowing a brilliant white, and the light shot out and healed the Digimon, making them digivolve to either ultimate or champion level instantly, even Tentomon, who was now Kabuterimon. The Digimon ran over by their human companions, glaring at the warriors, who were now all positioned in front of the group of Digidestined.  
  
Joe watched carefully as the figure in light blue, Beryl, turned slightly to the one in dark blue, or Sapphire, and seemed to mutter a question. Joe was suddenly struck with an inspiration, and picked up his Crest so that he could talk to Zudomon.  
  
Zudomon, listen. Joe said quietly into his Crest. The one in dark blue, the one called Sapphire, I think, and the one called Ruby, in red, are the leaders that we know of. Go after them!  
  
Zudomon listened to Joe, and lunged at Sapphire, hitting her with a Vulcan's Hammer'. Sapphire flew backwards, into a tree, and lay there, limp. Instantly, Jacinth ran over to her, and her hand began to glow purple again.  
  
Joe madly shouted into his Crest of Reliability at Zudomon, Don't let the one in purple heal Sapphire! Don't! Hurry before she does! Zudomon and Kabuterimon tried to get to Jacinth quickly.  
  
But it was too late. Jancinth had healed Sapphire, and was now very weak, or so it seemed. Sapphire and Jancinth both stumbled out of the way as the attack hit the very spot where they had been. Just then, Topaz took the chance to fire an attack at the oncoming figure of Angewomon.  
  
Topaz Spell Bindings! he shouted, and a bunch of thick black ropes, or something like it, appeared and wrapped around Angewomon tightly. The angel digimon jerked and fell to the ground, obviously in pain.  
  
Ruby also fired an attack, this one aimed at Greymon. Ruby Scalding Torch! The beam of ruby red flame hit Greymon, and sent him catapulting towards the ground at an alarming rate. Straight. Towards. THEM!  
  
Joe began to run as Greymon fell at them. The dinosaur digimon landed with a loud bang as the Digidestined children barely made it out of the way. In fact, T.K. was so close that he went flying and had to be caught by Matt, or else he would have rammed head first into a tree.  
  
As Joe stood up from falling, he heard another sharp whistle, but this time, it was Emerald that emitted it. The group of warriors quickly departed, leaving only the battle burns and wreckage to be any proof that they had been there. It was then that Joe felt the pain of his wound, and he clutched his arm in pain.  
  
A tap on the shoulder made Joe look up, and he saw the slightly sad face of Mimi standing there, holding the duffel bag that Joe dropped in her hand. Mimi said, gesturing toward Joe's arm. Let me wrap that up for you.  
  
Joe nodded, and held out his arm for Mimi to wrap it. This is going to be a bad day.' the blue haired boy thought, I just know it.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Koushiro was stretched out on top of his covers as he listened to the usual fight between Maria and Jason. They had begun yet another, which was basically a daily routine, but Koushiro had to pay attention as the other kids began to throw in their own comments.  
  
Jay-kun, you are SO ignorant! Maria shouted.  
  
Like you can talk! Jason responded back.  
  
Kyra cast a glance at Laura. Can you talk, Laura? Maybe Jason here is the only one who is blessed with that gift.  
  
I don't know Kyra. Derek said, joining in. Jay-kun isn't exactly what I'd call... gifted.  
  
SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Jason yelled at the tow of them.  
  
Koushiro laughed to himself, and continued to watch the fight like it was a soccer game or something. The group of Gem Warriors was back at Piedmon's castle, and were comfortably resting for the battle the next day. They had decided to make another type of battle layout, aside from the one that they had previously been using.  
  
Jason is a loser, Jason is a loser... Mari chanted in a sing-songy voice.  
  
That's it! Jason growled, lunging at Maria, You're DEAD!  
  
With Jason having grabbed Mari by the collar, and in mid-punch, Koushiro spoke up, Out of question, what was this fight about?  
  
Everyone froze. Jason was pinning Mari to the wall and had his fist inches from her face as he replied, Why are you asking me?  
  
Um.... because you're about to kill Maria-chan? Koushiro suggested, gesturing towards the fist aimed at the slightly shorter black haired girl.  
  
Kyra shrugged. He DOES have a point, Jay-kun.  
  
Jason let go of Maria, but then turned on Kyra. Why are you always backing Koushiro up, Kyra?  
  
Kyra asked, startled by the abruptness of the words.  
  
You heard me! Jason said, real anger in his eyes now. You always do that! No matter what the subject is, you two always end up on the same side! Why is that?!  
  
Kyra back up a bit as Jason came near her, clearly surprised. We don't always--  
  
Oh, give me a break! Jason yelled, You do too! The only times that you don't is when you two are the ones fighting! Other than that, it's always the same! Kyra backs up Koushiro, Koushiro backs up Kyra! Always!  
  
Kyra blinked, a few tears threatening to spill as she saw the anger -and hurt, it seemed- in Jason's eyes. He had become so angry so quickly, and Kyra was appalled and also hurt by the words. But, Jay-kun... I usually take Shiro's side because he's my best friend, but I'd never do that if it were a decision that would hurt the team...  
  
Shut up, Kyra! You know what? You always take his side because you only trust him! You don't trust any of us, especially me! In fact, none of you trust me at all! That's why you're always yelling at me!  
  
Koushiro was beginning to see why Jason had exploded. He was obviously angry that he was always fighting with Mari, and that everyone seemed to be on Mari's side, or just against him. But Kyra didn't see this, and she stormed out of the room, half in anger and half in melancholy.  
  
All was silent for awhile as Jason also went into a different area. Then, Koushiro spoke up, breaking the chilling silence. I'll go after her. he said, referring to Kyra. Laura numbly nodded, and then began to go to where Jason had stormed off, followed by Maria.  
  
Koushiro walked down the dark hall, knowing that Kyra couldn't have gone far. It was still in the afternoon, around four o'clock, and yet the castle was dark and gloomy. Seeing a light up ahead, Koushiro continued to walk until he saw the open back door, leading out into the wood area.  
  
Stepping outside, Koushiro saw the small form of Kyra, clad in a yellow tank top, heading into the woods. He decided that yelling for her to stop would only make her run away, so Koushiro quietly ran up by her, grabbing her shoulder so that she wouldn't run when he was close enough.  
  
Kyra said sharply, obviously upset.  
  
Jason didn't mean that, and you know it. Koushiro answered, falling in step with the only slightly taller girl. He was only mad that everyone seemed to be against him.  
  
Kyra snorted. Nice way of saying that. Oh, yeah, just make Kyra mad, everything to her is water off a duck!  
  
I'm... guessing that means you're a tad bit angry, too.  
  
Kyra sighed. Yeah, but not only at Jason. I just kind of feel like people think I'm nothing but an air-head girl who laughs and makes jokes. That nothing affects me because I laugh it off.  
  
Koushiro asked.  
  
But I'm not! Sure, I try to laugh about things, but that doesn't mean that NOTHING gets to me! I'm not stupid! I'm not unemotional, here! I know what's going on!  
  
Koushiro grabbed Kyra's shoulder in an effort to calm her down. Hey, hey, calm down now! This isn't just what Jason said, that I can tell from the start. Look, just tell me what's bothering you, and maybe I can help you.  
  
Kyra made a kind of half grin. Brushing up on the psychology books again, I see.  
  
Enough with the psychology book cracks. Tell me what's wrong.  
  
Kyra sighed, and began to talk. The two of them were walking aimlessly around in the woods, really with no where to go. Kyra spoke, while Koushiro listened. It had always been like that, even from the start. Since Toman would never listen to her, Kyra would go to Koushiro if she was upset, and vise-virsa.  
  
So Kyra continued to tell Koushiro what had been bothering her, with Koushiro sometimes adding in comments that he felt were needed. They continued on like that, walking and talking, until there was no more to talk about.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
I'm going for a walk. Matt said, making Kari look up. She had been sitting quietly by the side of a small stream, deep in thought, when she heard Matt say this, and she suddenly realized that going for a nice walk in the forest sounded like a good idea.  
  
Turning to the cat-like digimon who was sitting beside her, she asked, Do you want to go for a walk, Gatomon?  
  
Gatomon nodded, and Kari stood up to talk to Tai. Hey, Tai? the brown haired girl called.  
  
Tai answered back, the goggles on top of his head glinting in the sun.  
  
I'm going for a walk, too. Kari said, casting a slight glance at Gatomon. The cat-like digimon stood by her to make a subtle message that she was going with Kari. But still, Tai said...  
  
No, Kari. Don't. Tai said, standing up.  
  
Kari glared. Why not? You let Matt go!  
  
That's different, Kari. Matt's older than you. Tai simply. Besides, the sun's going down soon, and we can't have you--  
  
I don't care! Kari said, angry at Tai for treating her like a little kid. I'm old enough to know what's what, Tai! I'm going for a walk! C'mon Gatomon, let's go! Kari instantly began to storm away from the group, leaving an astonished Tai behind her, with Gatomon keeping pace.  
  
No, Kari, wait--! Kari heard Tai's voice say behind her, but she ignored it. The small brown haired girl walked quickly, still angry at her brother for acting like she was weak and pathetic. So she got sick easily, that didn't matter! It wasn't like she was going to fall over an die if he wasn't there!  
  
  
  
Kari looked down at Gatomon, who was looking up at her. Yeah, Gatomon?  
  
Gatomon's purple-tuffed ears twitched as she spoke. I understand why you're mad. Tai was acting like a jerk, and we both know it. But really, he wasn't being to bad... for a human.  
  
Kari smiled slightly. Hey, as a fellow human, I take offense. Then the grin disappeared from Kari's face. I know you're right, but it makes me so mad sometimes. T.K. said that they did the same thing to him, too, and I don't want to be treated like a baby.  
  
I see. Gatomon said quietly. Why did you want to go for a walk anyway?  
  
Kari stiffened slightly. Well... Gatomon, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?  
  
Of course I will, Kari. Gatomon answered instantly. Unless it hurts the group or something, I will always be by your side.  
  
Kari smiled at this show of loyalty, and then began to speak. Well, last night, when we were talking about what we missed from home, I suddenly saw.... well, a vision, I think it's called.  
  
The small cat-like digimon beside Kari frowned slightly as she took in this information.   
  
Look, I'm not crazy! Kari said instantly, trying to defend her words. Just listen. I saw all of us, including Tentomon, but there was someone else there. A kid named Izzy, or at least, that's what Tai called him in my vision. Remember what Sora said? She accidentally said his name, but no one knew who he was. So... is he a Digidestined too, or what?  
  
Gatomon bit her lip. Personally, Kari, I think you've lost it.  
  
Gee, thanks for the support. Kari answered sarcastically, a bit hurt that Gatomon didn't believe her. She HAD seen that kid, and she knew it! Out of all people, Gatomon should have believed her!  
  
BUT, Kari, I also think that you might have a point. Gatomon continued.  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow. Really? How?  
  
Well, I don't know. It might have something to do with those warriors that keep attacking us. Kari shuddered slightly as Gatomon said this, remembering those warriors. They were strong, and kind of scary, although they didn't seem evil, just.... strong.  
  
Suddenly, Kari felt the ground beneath her crumbling, and she felt herself falling. Reacting instantly, Kari reached and grabbed a tree branch, but was devastated when it suddenly began to fall as well. After falling for what seemed like... well, only about five seconds, Kari landed hard on the dirt below.  
  
Kari yelped, looking up at the way she had come it. She could only see a little sliver of light, and Gatomon's concerned eyes that looked down at her from the higher ground.  
  
Kari, are you all right? Gatomon asked carefully.  
  
Kari brushed some dirt out of her hair. Hai, I'm fine. But that tree branch... it looks heavy! I don't think that you could lift it.  
  
After carefully looking at the branch, Gatomon nodded. You're right. I'll go get the others-  
  
No, wait! Kari shouted up at her friend. Don't get Tai. Get Joe or Sora or someone, but not Tai. If he knew I fell, he'll never let me go out by myself ever again.  
  
Gatomon paused again before answering. Hai, I'll do that. With that, the cat-like digimon ran off towards the direction in which they had come.  
  
Kari sat down on a dirt bolder as she waited. It was dark in her little prison, but she was fine, if not a little dirty. All she had to do is wait for Gatomon to come with help... Now that Kari thought of it, maybe she should have just had Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon. Oh, well, too late now.'  
  
Just then, Kari heard a sound that no one would want to here, and felt something that was just as bad. The feeling of water by her feet, which she had thought was just a puddle, was growing larger.... very quickly. In the time it had taken Gatomon to run for help, the water was now up to her ankles. Kari froze as she realized what was going on.  
  
The water was rising... quickly. If she didn't get out soon... she'd drown.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra and Koushiro were walking in silence. They had long since ceased talking, but Kyra was still angry at Jason, and she didn't want to go back yet. Even though it was getting cold and dark, Koushiro stuck by her, mainly because he knew the others wouldn't exactly like it if he just left her out in the woods.  
  
Gomen nasai for laying this on you, Koushiro-kun. Kyra said, breaking the silence.  
  
Koushiro shrugged. What kind of best friend am I if I can't listen to you complain.... and scream... and threaten to destroy people....  
  
I didn't scream.  
  
You DID threaten to destroy people.   
  
Kyra sighed. All right, all right, I know. I have to control my... anger.  
  
Anger is one thing. Another is your abruptness, and your tendency to ignore people, and the fact that you're selfish, and---  
  
ALL RIGHT! Kyra said. I get the point! Sheesh, spill your heart out to a guy, and five minutes later he's using it as an insult. Gimme a break.  
  
Koushiro was about to counter-act that claim when both children heard a voice. After listening carefully, they were able to see where the voice was coming from. Koushiro nodded to Kyra, and they both crept forward, towards the voice. As they began to get closer, they could make out what was being said.  
  
Help me! Help! Tai, Gatomon, anyone! a tearful voice was saying. I'm going to drown! Help me! Please, please help! the voice sounded terrified, and Kyra could see that the person was obviously a girl.  
  
Kyra turned to Koushiro and muttered under her breath, It's a Digidestined.  
  
I know. Koushiro uttered back, still looking at the spot where the voices were coming from, where a large tree branch was covering up a small hole in the ground.  
  
Help me, please! Anyone! Gatomon! Sora! Matt! Tai...brother... Please help me! the voice continued, choked with fear and worry.  
  
We can't.... just leave her. Koushiro continued.  
  
Kyra looked at her friend, amazed. But, Shiro... she's a Digidestined. Our enemy? Hello?!  
  
Help me! Anyone! Please.... I need help!  
  
Koushiro glared at Kyra with his black eyes. Kyra, I know that. But she isn't our enemy now. Look. he said, gesturing towards the hole. This isn't an evil Digidestined. It's just a scared little girl, without her digimon to help her. Kyra, we are the guardians of the galaxy, aren't we? We can't just sit here and let her die.  
  
Kyra looked at the area in which the screams were coming from.   
  
But nothing, Kyra. Let's transform. Koushiro said, and Kyra nodded. Both concentrated on their Gem forms, Koushiro's being Emerald and Kyra's being Sapphire. Both made their way towards the hole, making sure that it wasn't just an elaborate trap.  
  
Sapphire watched as Emerald lifted the branch with some struggle, and she reached in and tried to find the little girl. Her screams had suddenly stopped as the water had gone above her head, and she was floating in it, but still struggling. Kyra was able to grasp the child's wrist, and she pulled her out.  
  
Sapphire set the little girl down on the ground by a tree as Emerald scouted the ground for the reason of the water. Emerald, if was an underwater spring. That's all, I think, no foul play or anything.  
  
As Sapphire voiced Emerald's name, the shivering little girl opened her eyes, and looked at her rescuers in fear. You... you're those warriors... the girl instantly burst into another series of tears, again fearing for her life.  
  
Oh, stop crying already. Sapphire snapped, slightly irritated. She had never really liked little kids all that much, and especially not crying ones.  
  
Emerald shot her a look. Sapphire, stop being cruel.  
  
She's our enemy!  
  
Does she look like much of an enemy right now?!  
  
Sapphire silenced at these words, knowing that Emerald was right. She sighed, and walked over to the trees from where they had come. Are we going or not? I mean, we saved the girl, can't we just-  
  
W-why did y-you save me? the little girl questioned them, trembling. I m-mean, you're s-supposed to be our e-enemies.  
  
We are. Emerald said simply. But we aren't evil, like you. We would help someone if they were hurt, enemy or not.  
  
The girl's eyes widened, taking in this information. We're not evil.  
  
Before Emerald or Sapphire could respond, a sudden crashing came, and five figures emerged. The first one, the digimon Sapphire knew of as Gatomon, said to the girl, I know you said not to get Tai, but I-! Gatomon suddenly caught sight of the shivering Kari, and the two warriors standing there.  
  
Sapphire looked at the other Digidestined. One was a tall boy with goggles and brown haired, with an orange digimon beside him that looked like a dinosaur. The other was a young girl with a blue helmet on, and a pink bird-like digimon by her side. The boy instantly shouted, Kari, get back!  
  
The dinosaur and the bird digimon instantly attacked Sapphire, while the cat-like one attacked Emerald. Pepper Breath!  
  
Lightning Claw!  
  
Spiral Twister!  
  
Sapphire and Emerald dodged easily, and Sapphire emitted a piercing whistle, telling Emerald that they should leave. Both Gem Warriors ran into the forest instantly, leaving the digimon far behind them as they ran to their home away from home, or, Piedmon's castle.  
  
Sapphire and Emerald transformed back to Kyra and Koushiro when they felt like they had gotten far enough away. Both walked in silence, not even discussing the battle that they were just in. Kyra continued to walk as she thought about the battle with their enemies, and yet, something that the little girl had said kept running through the red-haired girl's mind.  
  
We're not evil. Kyra remembered the girl saying. It had sounded truthful too, seeing as how the girl had nearly drowned, and was just recovering. But if they were evil, then why had Toman sent the Gem Warriors to destroy them? It made no sense, and Kyra felt that she should just forget what the little girl had said.  
  
But what if it's true...?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Matt knew that he had been walking for quite some time now, and he was aware that if he didn't start back soon, it would be dark before he got back. But the blond-haired boy didn't want to go back... not yet. It was like he had somewhere to go, even though Matt knew he didn't.  
  
Hey, Matt... Gabumon began, but Matt cut him off.  
  
I know, Gabumon, we should be going back. Matt said. I just... I want to go a little further. Just a little bit, okay?  
  
The furred digimon sighed, and nodded. All right, Matt, but really, it's going to be dark soon...  
  
Matt nodded. I know. I know. But.... oh, my... Eyes wide, both Matt and Gabumon were amazed to see a tall dark castle in a clearing. The clearing had suddenly emerged from the forest, and Matt could see an open door in the back, seemingly forgotten.   
  
Gasping in amazement, Matt turned to Gabumon. Do you suppose...?  
  
I don't suppose, Matt. I know. Gabumon answered. That's Piedmon's castle.  
  
Looking at the open door, Matt gestured towards it and said, Well, what are we waiting for? Let's check it out.  
  
Matt, don't you think that we should get the others first? ...Matt! Gabumon said, running after the blond-haired boy, who had began to run to the open door. They both arrived at the door and walked in, making their way down a dark hall. Hearing footsteps, Matt stopped Gabumon, and they both hid behind the wall.  
  
Soon, both of them saw the figure of a tall girl, with short brown hair, making her way down the hall quietly. In a precise voice, the girl called, Kyra? Koushiro? Come out if you're here. Kyra-chan? Shiro-kun? the girl said, her voice seemingly emotionless.  
  
Matt turned to Gabumon, and in a hurried whisper, asked, Who is that? I mean, why are other kids like us at Piedmon's castle?  
  
Gabumon, who was facing the other direction at that moment, had gone rigid. At first, the wolf-like digimon didn't answer, and then he said. Matt? Turn around.  
  
Sensing the nervousness in Gabumon's voice, Matt turned around very slowly. Once he did, what he saw terrified him. A tall, strong looking boy was glaring at him, with short hair that was even a darker brown than the girl from before had. Matt saw that the boy's eyes were a fierce green, and he was glaring at them for all they was worth.  
  
Oh, and also? The boy had a sharp sword pointed straight at Matt's neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh! Cliffhanger! ^_^ This part was longer than usual, mainly because I told you all that something would happen to Mattie-san in this part, and I had to fit that in with a better plot than him just getting hurt in battle. Also, NO, I am NOT setting up a romantic relationship between Kyra and Koushiro! ......yet.  
  
  
DCI: *comes up from the crowd* Oh, yeah?  
  
Kyra: *glaring* YOU SHUT UP, DCI!  
  
DCI: *evil grin; singing* Kyra and Koushiro, sitting in a tree!  
  
Kyra: *maniac twitching begins* DCI..... don't make me hurt you.  
  
DCI: *ignoring her* K-I-S-S-I-N-G!   
  
Kyra: SECURITY! .!!   
  
*two men in black shirts labeled Security' show up*  
  
Man #1: All right, you heard the lady, get a move on.  
  
DCI: *glaring* This is against my right as a citizen of Minnesota!  
  
Kyra: *smirk* Well, I live in Minnesota too, pal, so get used to it. Bob, Bob #2, take him away.  
  
*Men take DCI by the arms and lead him out of the room*  
  
DCI: *being lead away* You haven't gotten rid of me yet, Kyra! I have the power! I KNOW HOW THIS FIC ENDS!  
  
Kyra: *sweatdropping* I never should have given him those spoilers... kami-sama....  
  
  
ANYWAY, where were we? Ah, yes, know it's time for the Arigatou' section! So... arigatou to:  
  
DCI: Even though I just kicked you out, you've been really supportive! Bless you! *runs outside and tells the Security guards that DCI can come back in*  
  
Cybra: I WILL win, Cybra! Just you watch! I will! So **p** to you as well!*notices people staring at her* Oh yeah... thanks for supporting me, too...  
  
HRW (Her Royal Weirdness): Just... thanks. I don't even know if you read this story, it's mainly just because she still tolerates my complete lack of yaoi craziness... but I'm learning!  
  
The Readers: Well... you read the story. You tell me you like it. ARIGATOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! ^_^  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  


**Gem Warriors 1-- #5: Questionable Differences**  
  
  


  
Sitting on the bed, Derek continued to hold the sharp sword, even though the blond haired boy, who was now sitting on the floor, was tied up tight with strong bonds. Derek looked over at Mari and Andri, who were sitting on the floor in front of him, and Jason and Laura, who were sitting on the bed across from him.  
  
Okay, look kid. Jason said simply. We aren't taking your annoying attitude for much longer, so just tell us the stats. Then he pointed to the wolf-like digimon, or Gabumon, as they had learned, and said, Or your doggie here gets it.  
  
You leave Gabumon alone! the boy shouted, glaring at Jason.  
  
Mari smiled. Okay, he has finally spoken. That's a start. The boy glared at her as she said this, and looked at the ground again.  
  
Laura sighed. Can you at least tell us your name? Gomen, but I don't wish to call you kid' or blondie' this whole time.  
  
Hey, that's no matter! Jason said, grinning. We can call him wuss'. So, how are you doing today,   
  
The blond haired boy glared at Jason with two sharp blue eyes, a deadly look on his face. Then he turned to Laura, who was smiling gently at him. My name is Matt, okay?  
  
Andri sighed. This is getting us nowhere. Tell us who you all are before we get irritated, _Matt_.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, but didn't respond, and Jason was about to start annoying him again when the door suddenly opened, and two figures walked in. Seeing the group in the same area, both Koushiro and Kyra walked over there, catching the attention of the other Gem Warriors, and Matt.  
  
What's going on? Koushiro asked.  
  
Kyra sat down next to Derek, and turned to Jason before anyone could answer. Hey, Jay-kun... gomen nasai. Jason was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of attitude, but realized that it was also his own fault for blowing up like that.  
  
Iie, it was my fault. Jason answered.   
  
Kyra said. Well... arigatou, then.  
  
Jason replied.  
  
Koushiro coughed, catching their attention. This is all nice and well accepted, but who is this kid? And why is he tied up on the floor?  
  
Derek decided to fill Koushiro and Kyra in on what they had missed. This kid's name is Matt, and he was caught sneaking into the castle. He's a Digidestined, and that- Derek pointed to a furious looking Gabumon. -is his digimon.  
  
Koushiro and Kyra looked mildly surprised, and Koushiro began to speak with Laura and Andri about what they were planning on doing with him. Feeling uncomfortable, Kyra repositioned herself so that she would be lying on her stomach, and barely took notice as the shiny purple Crest of Knowledge fell out.  
  
Matt gasped, drawing the attention of the group, and Jason glared at him. What is it, wussy-boy? Tell us. When Matt didn't answer, Jason sighed and continued to glare some more, his blond hair falling in his face.  
  
Andri asked in a cold tone. Anything that you wished to tell us?  
  
Getting his voice back, Matt choked out, Where did you get that? He looked straight at Kyra, and then down at the crest around her neck. Kyra looked a little surprised that he asked, but she answered instantly.  
  
It isn't mine. Kyra said, and pointed slightly towards the red-haired boy beside her. It's Koushiro's. He's letting me wear it. Then she suddenly got a confused look on her face. Hey, why do you care? We're suppose to be asking YOU the questions, not the other way around!  
  
Matt's eyes widened, and he almost seemed to ignore Kyra. But... that's a Crest...  
  
Koushiro said, stopping anyone else from interrupting. You mean, you know what that is? Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the mechanical device that he had discovered earlier. Do you know what this is?  
  
Somehow, Matt's eyes widened even more as he saw the mechanical device, and in a sort of hushed voice, he said. That's a Digivice. Matt then took his gaze off of the two objects, and looked straight at Koushiro. Where did you get those? Did you steal them? Whoever you stole them from, you had better give them back!  
  
Mari laughed. Give me a break, kid. Why would Shiro need to steal a stupid necklace and a weird little metal thingamajig? I mean, he has more taste than that. Mari flipped her black-haired braid behind her head again, and said, Now. You are going to answer a few questions, little boy. Don't make this hard, because I, for one, am not keen to sitting up all night.  
  
Matt was silent. Eyes widening some as she realized the true meaning of the blond haired boy's words, Kyra sat up, and motioned for Koushiro to come. Then, Kyra stopped and turned to Derek, whispering in the tall boy's ear.   
  
Kyra said in a low whisper. Shiro and I will need to speak to you later.  
  
Derek answered, just as softly. I want to know what's going on, too.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Koushiro followed Kyra out into the hall, in which Kyra walked a ways down before stopping. She then turned to Koushiro, red-haired pony-tail flying, and glared at him with abruptness. All right, Shiro-kun. Where did you find these objects?  
  
I already told you! Koushiro answered, with the same abrupt rudeness, black eyes narrowing. I found them by my bed. They seemed like they were mine, so I picked them up. Then I let you wear that Crest, or whatever that kid called it, because you asked me to let you, and I just put this in my pocket before leaving. Why do you ask?  
  
Kyra shifted nervously as she began to speak. Because, when I was battling with those kids, the Digidestined, I noticed something that they all were wearing. One of those weird mechanical Digivices' or whatever. They used those devices to help their Digimon digivolve.  
  
Koushiro just stared for awhile, his eyes narrowing as he realized the significance of what his friend and fellow Gem Warrior was saying. And what about the Crest?  
  
When we rescued that little girl, I saw that she was wearing a Crest. A different one, and if I remember the book right, it was the Crest of Humanity... no, scratch that, the Crest of Light, I think. I'm pretty sure that was it. Kyra explain, leaning against the cold stone wall to watch Koushiro's reaction.  
  
Koushiro could tell that this was leading somewhere, but he couldn't see where.   
  
Kyra sighed. Koushiro, this means one of two things. Either one, Toman gave you those items -the Digivice and Crest- for you to sneak in the group of Digidestined and attack from the inside. Now, I personally don't think that makes any sense at all, seeing as how he probably would have TOLD you.  
  
And the second option...?  
  
That you're a Digidestined like these kids. Kyra answered stiffly. Which means, if it's true, that they CAN'T be our enemy, because all Gem Warriors have pure hearts. If you're a Digidestined, that means that they must have pure hearts too, seeing as they'd probably go by the same code. Thus, we're working for the wrong side.  
  
That can't be! Koushiro said, slightly amazed at Kyra's ability to see the plot of what was happening so easily. Toman-sama HIMSELF sent us here, Kyra, we can't be on the wrong side. You must have not seen something.  
  
Kyra placed a hand on Koushiro's shoulder, a signal for him to listen. Koushiro. In that book that I took from you, there was a saying. It said, the powers of courage, friendship, love, reliability, sincerity, hope, light, and _knowledge_ are strong when they are one. Thus, together, these virtues shall produce harmony.' Don't you get it, Koushiro?  
  
Iie... actually, I don't. Koushiro replied.  
  
Kyra sighed. We need to talk with that kid Matt. _Alone_. If I'm correct, then the other Digidestined have those Crest virtues. Grabbing Koushiro by the arm, Kyra began to lead him back to the room, and they walked in on the others as they were talking -or rather, yelling at- the young boy tied up at their feet.  
  
Okay... let's try this again. Maria said, not noticing Kyra and Koushiro walking in. YOU are a Digidestined. What are you trying to do with this world? Like before, Matt didn't say anything, he just sat there silent. Mari sighed and turned, seeing Kyra and Koushiro. Oh, konnichewa once again, minna.  
  
Minna, Shiro-kun and I need to speak to Matt-san here alone for a moment. Kyra said, Well, actually, we also need to have Derek here, but would the rest of you leave for a   
moment? Not to be rude, but...  
  
Hai, we will. Laura answered, and she, Mari, Andri, and Jason left. Derek still remained, seated on the bed. Matt, still tied up on the floor, looked slightly interested on what was going on, but he didn't say anything. Koushiro sat on the other bed, while Kyra kneeled in front of the blond-haired boy.  
  
Matt, right? Kyra asked, and Matt nodded stiffly. Look, Matt-san, we need you to answer a few questions, and trust us, these are very important. It could mean the difference between who we're fighting for, you know. So... will you?  
  
Matt sat silent for a moment, apparently thinking it over. After a little while of silence, and just as Kyra was about to give up, the young boy uttered a nearly inaudible,   
  
Kyra said, smiling slightly. I was wondering... what are the names of the Crests? Kyra asked, but Matt didn't answer. Obviously he thought that the names were to important, and Kyra began again, I mean, are they courage, friendship, love, reliability, sincerity, hope, and light?   
  
Matt's eyes widened, and he nodded, too shocked to speak. Kyra, on the other hand, turned to Koushiro and said, What did I tell you, huh? I was right! Then, turning to Derek, Kyra said, Koushiro told me that you didn't trust Piedmon. Now we know why!  
  
Both Derek and Koushiro stood up as Kyra began to untie Matt. Once he was free, the blond boy asked, Okay, I don't get this. One minute you're screaming at me, the next you're freeing me? And what did the Crests have to do with this? And why did you untie me? Not that I like being tied up, it's just that--  
  
Kyra held out a hand to shut him up, and then turned to Koushiro and Derek. Shiro-kun, get the others. Derek, help me get the stuff. There's no time to explain, the sooner we get out of here, the better. You, kid, go untie your Gabumon and get ready to go.  
  
Where are we going?! Matt nearly shouted, glaring at Kyra. Kyra stopped as he said that, turning slightly and making her red-haired pony-tail move. She winked with one blue eye behind her glasses and shrugged.  
  
Well, kid, we're changing sides. You figure out where we're going. Kyra answered, a grin of victory playing on her lips.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tai frowned. Kari, his sister, was shivering and coughing, apparently sick. I told her not to go for a walk, but she didn't listen! What am I suppose to do?'. Now, though, it was nearly 1 a.m., and Matt was still missing. It was strange, really, but maybe.... no. Those Gem Warrior people couldn't have gotten him... right?  
  
Tai shook his head. No way. Not a chance. Matt is.... well, no, he ISN'T too smart for that...' Tai grinned as he thought this, knowing it wasn't true. But Matt was gone, and as much as Tai didn't want to admit it, the blond-haired boy could very well be captured, as much as the rest of them could have.  
  
a voice asked quietly, and he turned around to see Mimi, her long chestnut brown hair falling down her back in slight curls. Her golden-brown eyes were wide and curious as she looked at him. Isn't Matt suppose to be on watch now? I woke up, and saw you here, and I couldn't help but wonder why...  
  
Matt isn't back yet. Tai said quietly, glancing at the ground. I don't like it. I mean, Matt can be a jerk sometimes, but he wouldn't leave.... I mean, c'mon! The kid has to have more feeling than that, right? Tai ran a hand through his dark brown hair, frustrated.  
  
Mimi bit her lip, looking at the dirty ground beneath her. He might... be... well, you know...  
  
Tai suggested? Yeah, I figured that. I know that it probably isn't his fault that he's gone missing, it's just that Kari's getting sick again, and everyone's tense. Telling them that Matt's gone is only going to make things worse, and you know that. Kari will feel bad for being sick, because that prevents us from going off after Matt.  
  
Mimi nodded slightly. I feel bad for her. She nearly drowned, and she always feels so responsible... remember when she got sick?  
  
Tai said, frowning at the memory. Kari had gotten sick earlier that month, in the Digiworld, and he had been really worried about her. So worried that he had nearly broke down and cried... luckily, Mimi had helped him through. Despite what she had been like earlier in the Digiworld, Mimi was really sweet and caring...  
  
And pretty.' A voice in Tai's head said quietly, and he shook it off. Sure, Mimi was pretty... and nice... and caring... but that didn't mean that she liked him! Mimi was nice to everyone, and always tried her best now that she had gotten used to the Digiworld. I don't even have a chance with her.' Tai thought glumly.  
  
Mimi asked, jerking Tai out of his thoughts. Quietly, Mimi sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tai, did you hear me? I said that maybe we should go look for Matt.  
  
Tai looked up at Mimi, and into her golden-brown eyes. Her eyes are so pretty... wait, I can't be saying this.' Yeah, I would say that, but Kari's sick, and I don't want to wake everyone up. I mean, Matt's tough, he can take care of himself... it's his own darn fault he got lost in the first place.  
  
Mimi smiled, and Tai was taken aback by the feelings that were erupting inside of him. Giggling, she continued, Well, maybe it is his own fault. But really... shouldn't we find him so that you can chew him out?  
  
Tai laughed too, quiet enough so that he wouldn't wake up the others, especially Kari. Both children sat there for a moment, laughing, and then Tai answered his brown-haired friend, You're right. Let's go look for them.  
  
Both children stood up, and Tai barely took notice as he saw Agumon and Palmon blearily follow them. Mimi's hand was still on his shoulder, and Tai was in a state of near-trance as he walked towards an opening in the clearing. Suddenly, both Mimi and Tai halted, seeing something.  
  
Tai gasped, amazed.  
  
Sure enough, Matt was standing right in front of him. And behind the blond haired boy were seven fierce looking kids. Seven seemingly familiar kids... but Tai couldn't quite place where he had seen then before... something about their expressions... the way the were standing...  
  
Mimi gasped from behind them. Those are those Gem Warriors!  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Koushiro smirked as he heard the girl say that, and watched in amusement as the brown-haired boy's expression turned fierce and his eyes narrowed. Without premonition, the boy suddenly began to shout.  
  
EVERYONE, WAKE UP! Tai shouted, Hurry! We're under attack! Get up! NOW!  
  
No, wait, Tai, it's not like that--! Tai! Matt shouted from in front of Koushiro, hopelessly trying to get Tai to be quiet. It obviously didn't work, because within a matter of moments, every child in the area of the group was up and running towards them, their digimon in attack position.  
  
Kyra leaned over slightly and whispered to Koushiro, It's nice to know we have a welcoming party. Koushiro grinned at the comment.  
  
Why are you here? The brown-haired one snapped. We're not exactly going to let to just waltz in here and kill us! We aren't that stupid!  
  
Jason smirked. Could have fooled me. he muttered, just loud enough for the Digidestined to here him. No offense, Matt. Jason said afterwards, not really caring to get into a fight with the blond boy.  
  
WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Tai asked furiously, stomping over to Jason with anger in his eyes. Kyra poked Koushiro in the shoulder, telling him to take charge. At this, Koushiro nodded and stepped in front of Tai, blocking him from going further.  
  
Now, look, fighting isn't going to do us any good. Koushiro scolded, making Kyra and Maria choking from holding back laughter. He looking like such a parent when he does that.' Kyra thought, her face turning bright red from not laughing.  
  
Tai glared. No one tells me what to do! he shouted, lunging at Koushiro. Taken by surprise, Koushiro fell backwards as the brown-haired boy began to punch him. Instantly, Koushiro reacted instinctively and began to punch Tai back, making them both get into a full-blown fist fight.  
  
Everyone stared. Both boys were fighting, and apparently, the auburn haired girl with a helmet decided that she had had enough. Walking over to the two boys, she shouted, Stop fighting! You, whatever your name is, leave Tai alone!  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes. Wow, the helmet head knows how to talk. Is that the only thing in that hard head of yours? Kyra said, knowing that she was being mean, but still! The girl had accused Koushiro of starting the fight, when he so obviously hadn't, and Kyra felt that it was only right to irritate her.  
  
What did you say? the girl gasped.  
  
Kyra smirked. Are you deaf?  
  
Why you..... the girl said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. We're the Digidestined, and you have no right to be telling us what to do, or fighting us! I don't think that you even have a right to talk to me!   
  
Yeah, leave Sora alone! A little pink bird chirped angrily.  
  
Kyra laughed. You sure think highly of yourself, don't you? Out of the corner of her eye, Kyra saw Andri kick the boy named Tai off of Koushiro and pulled the furious Koushiro to his feet. She then turned back to the girl, What's your name, anyway? Or should I just call you helmet head'? It seems to fit.  
  
Laura said. C'mon, Kyra, stop aggravating them...  
  
The girl in front of Kyra acted like she hadn't heard Laura. My name is Sora. she said icily. And your name is?  
  
  
  
Sora glared at Kyra, thinking about what had just happened, and, for lack of something to say, reached up and slapped Kyra in the face. You are a jerk, you know that?! You have no right to insult me!  
  
Kyra jerked back slightly, and raised an eyebrow. She actually took that seriously.', Kyra thought, amused at the girl's reaction. At that moment, both Jason and Mari stepped forward threateningly, Jason raising a fist. Seeing the two, Sora stepped back, her eyes a bit fearful.  
  
If you're tough enough to slap Kyra, Jason began, I think that you're tough enough to slap me.  
  
Mari smirked. And me. C'mon, don't back down now. Then Maria's eyes narrowed. Someone just might get hurt....  
  
And we assure you... Jason continued.  
  
It won't be us. Mari finished.  
  
Sora looked at the two other kids, and step back again, behind where Tai and Matt were now standing. Everyone froze for a moment, a standstill in the fight. Tai and Matt were in the front of the Digidestined, Tai angry and Matt confused. Mari and Jason were in the front of the Gem Warriors, both of them looking highly amused.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice, and Laura stepped forward until she was in between both groups of children. I know that we have our differences, but there will be no fighting. Now we are allies, I believe, and that means no purposely irritating the other group, _Kyra_. Laura turned to glare at Kyra, who smirked at the blond haired girl.   
  
Kyra then stepped forward. Hey, Sora, I was just messing with your head. I really didn't mean what I said. Of course, Kyra was thinking at that same moment, _Not_.', but she didn't make that opinion known. As Kyra stepped back, Koushiro rolled his eyes, so she could see that he knew she didn't mean it.  
  
All right, then. Laura said simply, not believing Kyra either, but ignoring it. Do we have a deal? No more fighting?  
  
Tai cast a look at Jason and Mari, who were still standing side-by-side with devilish smiles on their faces. Why should we trust you? Tai asked Laura suspiciously. This could all be a trap.  
  
Paranoia, paranoia... Kyra sang softly under her breath after Tai said this, stopping only when Koushiro elbowed her hard in the stomach.   
  
Koushiro stepped forward. I assure you, this isn't a trap of any sorts. Kyra believes, for some reason, that I might be a Digidestined. Koushiro said bluntly, holding out the Digivice, and gesturing towards Kyra as she held out the Crest of Knowledge.  
  
All of the Digidestined and Digimon shouted, amazement and disbelief crossing their features.  
  
Kyra, why don't you explain? Koushiro asked the auburn haired girl.  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu. Kyra replied simply.  
  
Koushiro glared. he said warningly.  
  
Kyra grinning, then shrugged. Well, see, it all started when Koushiro found that tag and crest at our home in Kaneoti...   
  
  
  
A/N: Okay! More translations!  
  
Douitashimashite: You're Welcome (I believe. If I'm wrong, PLEASE TELL ME!)  
Sore wa himitsu desu: This is a secret.' (Arigatou, Aynslesa-san!)  
Oniichan: Brother  
Oneechan: Sister (BTW... Tai would call Kari oneechan', right?)  
Domo arigatou: Thank you very much.'  
  
  
Arigatou for reading, I appreciate it! And I'm sorry this part is so short, I have a pretty big writer's block at the moment. And for Sora fans... well... heh, heh.... Sora got to slap Kyra, didn't she? Well? Heh, heh... gomen, I just do not like the helmet head... eh, Sora.  
  
Anyways... I'm giving my thanks to:   
DCI (*glances at Lilac* Don't say a thing, Lilac. Not one single thing. ^_^;;)   
  
Cybra (I will win! That's promise! P! Just kidding, Cybra-chan.)  
  
HRW (I wrote a yaoi! I finally did write a yaoi! (not in this fic, though...) *grumbling* You have succeeded.)  
  
ArcherXtreme (that IS how you spell your name, right? Heh, heh.... Arigatou for being a kewl reviewer for this fic! Bless you!)  
  
Ooookay, the author's note is already WAY too long... hmmm.... Kate, I wrote in a Michi for this fic! I have fulfilled my promise! Anyway, all of you, thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Ja ne! Kyra-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  


**Gem Warriors 1 -- #6: Kidnapping!**  
  


  
Matt played his harmonica slowly, savoring the music that he heard. Playing the harmonica was one of the few ways that Matt found he could relax.... and boy, did he need the chance to relax after what he'd just been through. First, being basically kidnapped by the Gem Warriors... only to find out that they weren't really the Digidestined's enemies at all...  
  
Apparently, Koushiro (the Gem Warrior who was called Emerald') was actually a Digidestined himself! It had surprised him a lot when Matt has seen the Crest of Knowledge... Matt knew that he wasn't the only one who thought that there were only seven Digidestined, and was proven wrong when Koushiro showed up.  
  
Anyway, now the Gem Warriors were allied with the Digidestined... which was a good thing... and a bad thing....  
  
So... if you were stuck on a desert island with the helmet head, would you go crazy and kill yourself? a voice asked, and Matt looked up, exasperated, into the grinning face of Maria. Well? I mean, personally, I would. An hour alone with the helmet head, and I'd freak out and try my luck with the sharks.  
  
Matt sighed. Her name is Sora, you know.  
  
I know... I just think that the name helmet head' fits her better, don't you? Mari said brightly. I mean, it's either that or idiot'. Maybe lunatic'. Freak' might work...  
  
Did you know that I was playing my harmonica before you came and began to irritate me? Matt asked, an edge in his voice. And didn't your friend tell you all specifically _not_ to annoy us?  
  
Maria shrugged. She only meant Kyra, I'm sure of it. But I'll leave you alone, and go annoy Jay-kun, okay? No, wait. Tai. I'll go annoy Tai. With that, Mari jumped up and ran off, her black braid flying in the air behind her. Matt saw the girl stop by Tai, and laughed slightly as Tai immediately went the other direction.  
  
These other kids sure do bring some variation to this place.' Matt thought softly. For instance, Maria. She was always looking for a way to bug people, but she did it in a humorous way... she didn't insult them... unless it was Sora. For some reason, both Kyra and Maria had joined forces to try and irritate Sora.  
  
Kyra was someone that Matt felt had constant mood swings. One minute, she was goofing off and running around with Maria, and the next second, she was calmly sitting and talking to Koushiro or Derek. It was like watching a storm... She constantly switched her frame of mind, it seemed. The attention span of a gnat.' Matt thought, recalling what Joe had said about Tai once.  
  
Jason was another Gem Warrior that Matt couldn't get. When Matt was being held hostage by the Gem Warriors, Jason had been a total jerk to him, but now that the Gem Warriors were allied with the Digidestined, Jason was kind to him... and a jerk to Tai. It was really strange... What was weirdest about Jason was that he and Maria seemed to break out in fights every five minutes, for little or no reason at all. Not unlike me and Tai.' Matt thought with a grin.  
  
Whenever Jason and Maria (or Jay-kun and Mari-chan, as their friends called them) got into those fights, Laura would instantly glare at them and tell them to shut up, and they would. Laura seemed to be the peacemaker of the group, but she obviously had a temper, seeing as how Matt had more than once see her threaten to barbecue Jason and Mari if they didn't stop fighting. She was quite pretty, but in a reserved way.  
  
Speaking of reserved... Andri. Ever since she had arrived in the camp that the other Digidestined were in, Matt was unsure if she had even said a word. Andri was freaky, the way she gave you those cold glares if you aggravated her, or at least, that's how Matt saw it. That girl gives me the creeps.' Matt thought as she looked at the tall brown-haired girl.  
  
Then there was Derek. Now, Matt personally thought that Derek was pretty cool, at least, compared to his friends he was. Derek was one of those people who seemed naturally likable, unlike most of the other Gem Warriors. Derek had instantly offered to help Sora and Joe cook, and had turned out to be as good a cook as Matt.  
  
Finally... Koushiro. It was weird, really, seeing Koushiro. After all, the small red-headed boy was the only person in the camp that was both a Gem Warrior and Digidestined. He was so... calm and polite, Koushiro was. He was like Derek, it seemed, naturally friendly, but Koushiro was a bit more reserved than that. Matt had taken note that he and Kyra often spoke quietly, as if discussing something. Matt knew that Tai didn't like anyone, especially new allies, keeping secrets, but one glare from Kyra had silenced the brown-haired boy.  
  
Matt looked down at his harmonica, seeing his reflection in the silver metal. How did we get into this mess?'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tentomon asked the red-headed boy in front of him, quietly. Tentomon had seen him go off a ways, alone, and had followed to see the young boy sit by a stream nearby. That was when Tentomon decided that if he was going to be Koushiro's guardian digimon, he might as well get to know him.  
  
Koushiro responded softly, not turning around. He knew it was me.' Tentomon realized. Tentomon went a little closer and sat down beside Koushiro, who was apparently thinking.  
  
Well, I was just wondering... if I am your guardian digimon, maybe I should get to know you. I mean, what you're like. Tentomon explained. When Koushiro didn't answer, Tentomon continued, For instance, why did you come all this way away from the group just to sit by the stream?  
  
Koushiro paused for a minute, and then he spoke. At home in Kaneoti, I would always go by a stream by our home to think. For some reason, the water made me feel peaceful... Then, with a grin, Koushiro said, At least, until Kyra-chan came to bug me. She always did.  
  
Tentomon looked at Koushiro quizzically. Did you get mad at Kyra? She was bugging you... right?  
  
Koushiro laughed lightly. Iie, I wouldn't get mad at her. She's my best friend, and if she knew something was really bothering me, she'd get me to talk about it, instead of keeping it in like I wanted to do. Kyra always made me tell what was bothering me, and I made her do the same.  
  
Why, though? Tentomon asked. If this was bothering you, and making you sad, why would you want to talk about it? Wouldn't it just make you even sadder?  
  
As he was thinking about this, Koushiro looked down at Tentomon. Have you ever heard the saying It isn't good to be depressed alone'? Kyra and I would talk about it, so that the other person could hold some of the burden. Keeping secrets can hurt you. Koushiro looked back at the water. I'm lucky to have learned that early, because if I hadn't... my instinct is to be secretive...  
  
Tentomon looked at Koushiro. You mean, that you would have kept everything that hurt you a secret if Kyra hadn't bugged' you? Koushiro nodded slightly, and Tentomon continued. But why? And why did you tell Kyra?  
  
It wasn't just Kyra. Koushiro replied. She's just the person closest to me when it comes to secrets. I can tell any of my friends about what's bothering me, and they won't tease me about it. That's why being a Gem Warrior is great. It's because I have so many friends now, and I don't want to give them up.  
  
Tentomon thought about what Koushiro had said before answering. Does that mean that you would give up your life for them? Because they're your friends, and because you don't want to lose them?  
  
Koushiro answered quietly. I wouldn't be able to stand it if my friends died. I would die myself. Looking down at Tentomon again, Koushiro said, You said that you were my guardian. Why do you digimon protect the other Digidestined?  
  
Because... because that's what we're suppose to do. Tentomon answered, unsure of what Koushiro was getting at.  
  
Is that the only reason?  
  
Tentomon frowned as well as he could with his features. Well, no... because they're our friends. That's why I stayed with them. Then Tentomon realized what Koushiro was saying. Oh... so the reason you'd die for your friends is the same reason that any of us digimon would die for our Digidestined partners. Because of the friendship that binds us, right?  
  
Koushiro smiled. Right.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The screen of the computer began to brighten, and soon it glowed with a lust, shining in it's user's eyes. Looking at the image before him, the computer's user grinned evilly, knowing the procedure.  
  
The man on the screen, or, as called by the Gem Warriors, Toman, said,   
looking straight at the computer's user, although he could not see him.  
  
Piedmon smiled. The Gem Warriors, as you predicted, have discovered our little secret, Toman. They left early this afternoon, and are now allying with the Digidestined, of course. Piedmon laughed. Those kids really are smart, as you said. Figuring out that they were on the wrong side didn't take them too long.  
  
I told you I had trained them well, although I _should_ have made them want to be evil... but they wouldn't have had as much success that way. Toman agreed, nodding his head. Actually, I was surprised that it took them this long to figure it out, myself. Who, might I ask, was the person who actually did realize it, Piedmon?  
  
Piedmon shrugged. It was that annoying Sapphire girl.  
  
Toman asked, narrowing his eyes. Piedmon, may I remind you, that _I_ was the one responsible for bringing Kyra up. She has never known her parents to be anyone but I, and you say that she is not worthy? Toman raised an eyebrow. You forget who you are talking to.  
  
Gomen nasai, Toman-san. Piedmon said, acknowledging his own superior. I found her to be annoying because she did figure it out, and that was what made the group leave. Although... I suspect that Emerald had something to do with it as well. That boy... what was his name, Koushiro? Anyway, that boy seemed to have a lot of influence on what actions Kyra took.  
  
Toman laughed as her heard this, his eyes staying sharp. Ah, yes, Koushiro. That boy is so... well, he would make a good leader of an army.... actually, in fact, he is, if the Gem Warriors could be considered an army. I swear, if Kyra had to choose between anything and that boy, she'd always choose him.  
  
Doesn't that make you a bit suspicious? Piedmon asked.  
  
Why should I be suspicious of a friendship?  
  
Piedmon looked at the photos that he had in his hand. Well... I've noticed something that Kyra had. It's a necklace, it seems, but here it is known as something else. It's a crest, the Crest of Knowledge, to be precise. Looking back up at the screen, Piedmon saw Toman raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
Hai, so?  
  
Well... the Digidestined all have Crests much like this one. Piedmon explained. I overheard Koushiro and Kyra talking once while they were here, and Kyra said, and I quote, the powers of courage, friendship, love, reliability, sincerity, hope, light, and _knowledge_ are strong when they are one. Thus, together, these virtues shall produce harmony'. Toman, I believe that Koushiro is a Digidestined as well as a Gem Warrior.  
  
Toman crossed his arms in front of him and gave Piedmon a skeptical look. Why would Koushiro be a Digidestined if Kyra was the one wearing the crest? And also, Kyra often spoke about stuff that made little or no sense, and that had no relevance to the situation. How is this any different?  
  
Kyra wore the crest because she thought it was pretty', and had asked Koushiro if she could wear it, or at least, that's what I picked up from their conversation. As for talking about the powers, she looked dead serious and apparently frightened when telling Koushiro this. Plus, Koushiro agreed.  
  
Toman paused for a minute, and then asked, Any other news?  
  
Piedmon grinned. I hate to burst your bubble, Toman, but I believe that Kyra is beginning to suspect something about the mission you have sent them on. She has all the evidence she needed to make the deduction of you being what you are. Piedmon smirked as he saw Toman's face arrange in a surprised look.  
  
Toman replied after a moments pause. Kyra is beginning to suspect the truth, is she? That I am not really the Gem Warriors advisor? Well, then, we can't have that, now can we? Toman grinned. Koushiro is a Gem Warrior and a Digidestined.  
  
We've established that fact. Piedmon replied, exasperated. What are you getting at, Toman?  
  
Knowing Kyra, she would tell Koushiro what she suspected. I know a way to rid ourselves of both problems. Toman said, smirking. Take the boy. The rest will work itself into place.  
  
Piedmon smiled evilly and nodded. I'll get that boy. And destroy both groups as I do.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra yawned and laid back against a rock. The place where she was resting was very peaceful, and overlooked a lake, where many of the others were now swimming. Kyra looked down and laughed as she saw Maria and Mimi accidentally' dunk Jason under the water... again.  
  
The cool breeze in the air was just enough to make Kyra feel like she was at home, sitting under the large willow tree in the forest... recalling the day... For the first time, Kyra felt painfully homesick, and longed to go back to Kaneoti and sit, by herself under the willow tree, and sing to herself, where no one could hear her.  
  
It was probably because of what she suspected. When Kyra realized that Koushiro was a Gem Warrior and a Digidestined, she couldn't help but wonder why Toman-san had sent them here to attack the Digidestined. It didn't make sense, unless what Kyra now suspected was true- Toman _wasn't_ the true advisor of the Gem Warriors.  
  
It wasn't likely, but Kyra knew that it could happen. Something may have happened to allow Toman to get the position... or maybe Toman tried to get the position of advisor. After all, the Gem Warriors were the protectors of the galaxy and the dimensions... being their advisor would be a very powerful position... what Kyra was confused about was the fact that barely anyone knew of the Gem Warriors, and those that did were on the good side.   
  
It was strange. Just like the Gem Warriors, the advisor for them was chosen, and the advisor had to have a pure heart. But who was it? Kyra frowned as she thought this, and then realized that she had been singing all the while that she had been thinking. It was one of her old favorites, and she remembered the words as she continued to sing.  
  
I want to live my life, the way you said I would. With courage as my light, fighting for what's right, like you made me believe I could. Kyra sang softly, remembering the tune. And I will fly on my father's wings, to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen. And I can feel, his heart beat still, I will do great things... on my father's wings...  
  
You're a good singer. a voice said, and Kyra looked up, shocked, to see Matt and Kari looking down at her. The tall blond was smiling at Kyra as she blushed about being found out. Kari grinned at Kyra, and sat down.  
  
Umm... what do you want? Kyra asked politely, looking at both Matt and Kari. Matt looked at Kari, apparently gesturing for her to say what she was thinking.  
  
Kari looked at Kyra. Well... a while ago, I had this weird vision thing. My oniichan, you know, Tai, was asking this kid a question. The kid was short and had red-hair, and we called him Izzy. But the strange thing is... Kari bit her lip nervously. The kid looked almost exactly like Koushiro. Except maybe younger, but definitely Koushiro.  
  
Kyra asked, a puzzled look crossing her face. I'm sure that we've never been here, and we wouldn't have wiped your memory if we had...  
  
Kari shook her head. No, not you Gem Warriors. We all called him Izzy, and he was a friend. He... he always told Tai what to do... and he had the Crest of Knowledge too, like Koushiro! That's what made me realize the resemblance... there aren't two Crests of Knowledge!  
  
It was then that it struck Kyra as to what Kari was saying. No way... it can't be...' Kyra thought, her mind going into over-drive. Could it? An alternate time line... this is a freakin' alternate time line! This wasn't suppose to happen! We're in the wrong time!' Kyra's mind was nearly hitting hysterics at that point, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Matt asked. What do you think of what Kari's saying?  
  
Kyra looked up sharply, and forced a grin on her face. Don't worry about it, Kari. I'm sure it's nothing. Then, standing up, Kyra brushed herself off and said, But that reminds me. Der-kun wants me to help him with cooking tonight, so I should be going off. Ja ne, minna! With that, Kyra quickly began to walk off.  
  
Oh. My. Goodness.' Kyra thought fiercely as she walked. This is the wrong time line. This time line wasn't suppose to happen. Obviously Koushiro was suppose to be that person that Kari saw.. the kid named Izzy...' Biting her lip, Kyra began to calm down. But... nothing's wrong with _this_ time line, right? I mean, why bother changing it... nothing's wrong with it...'  
  
Kyra stopped walking for a second and thought, Right. No one needs to know about this. We'll stay in this time line.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Koushiro continued to sit silently by the stream, not really thinking about anything, just... well, the word meditating came to mind. But Koushiro was just... sitting, even though he would vaguely think of how upset Kyra had been, and how quickly she recovered when she figured out that Koushiro was a Digidestined. Tentomon, his new-found digimon guardian' was seated beside him, but Koushiro could tell that the bug-like digimon was getting bored very quickly.  
  
Why don't you go back to your digimon friends? Koushiro asked quietly. I'm not doing anything, and if I've survived this long without you, I'm sure I could last ten more minutes, right? Koushiro grinned at the digimon to show that he was kidding, and Tentomon cocked his head, thinking.  
  
No, that's okay. Tentomon responded. I'll stay here. What harm could it do?  
  
Koushiro shrugged and continued to look at the patterns in the water. The stream was going quite quickly, and as it went over the rocks, it sent the water into swirls, creating images, or so Koushiro interpreted it. Koushiro knew that Tentomon was getting bored, but if the bug-like digimon wanted to stay, even after Koushiro mentioned it... well, that was his problem, Koushiro supposed.  
  
What are you thinking about? Tentomon asked, green eyes curious.  
  
Kyra.' Koushiro thought to himself, and remembered what they had been talking about. But he didn't say that he was thinking about how Kyra had helped him discover that he was a Digidestined, and instead said, Nothing really. My friends, I suppose... Koushiro shrugged. Well, that isn't too different... I was thinking of my friends...'  
  
Tentomon shifted and got up. Well, do you think that you know your friends well? Why would you be thinking about them, unless they were in trouble, if you knew them really well?  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow. You're clue less, do you know this?  
  
Others have said that.  
  
Koushiro laughed and stood up, stepping a little ways away from the twisting, turning stream. I can see why, really. Now, I guess we could go back... I'm getting pretty hungry, myself. Are you?  
  
Tentomon nodded. I'm famished!  
  
Koushiro nodded, and began to go back towards camp, when a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. Tentomon gasped, apparently horrified, as Koushiro was pulled back into the strong hold of another. Hands were gripped tightly around his upper arms, creating bruises that Koushiro knew would hurt later. Twisting his head around to see his captor, Koushiro saw someone that he had hoped never to see again.  
  
He was staring straight into the smirking face of Piedmon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heh, heh, heh... cliffhanger! Whee! I know that this fic didn't totally follow the plot line of kidnapping', but he WAS kidnapped at the end, ne? Also, I want to explain something. When Kyra is thinking Okay, we'll stay in this timeline', it's because she doesn't want to have Koushiro be with the Digidestined, and she figures, Hey, nothing's wrong now, why bother change it?', you know?  
  
But the next part... *sobs* KOUSHIRO! No!   
  
DCI: *comes back in again* I know what happens, I know what happens!  
  
Kyra: *rolling her eyes* Shut up, Blue!  
  
DCI: What, Red? I do!  
  
Kyra: Only cause you forced me to tell you the spoilers.  
  
DCI: *bows* And I'm proud of it.  
  
ANYWAYS, now for the big arigatou section:  
  
DCI: Even though you CONSTANTLY irritate me (^_~), you're really kewl, and good for bouncing ideas off of. Matt really appreciates not having to be the only one to do that. Wanna be my assistant muse? ^^;  
  
Cybra: *Kyra, Matt, Izzy, Tracey, Junpuu, and Iori wave hi to Cybra from cyber space* You're soooo kewl! I love all of your fics! (BTW... you *will* finish A Different Reality'. I sent you that Sailor Jupiter card and everything to tell you to do that.)  
  
HRW (Her Royal Weirdness): Yaoi/Yuri queen! *bows before HRW* I humble in your greatness HRW (Also, I'm glad you're letting me us your fics for my site. Bless you!)  
  
Shameless Promo:  
  
C'mon... go to my site, Kyra's Fanfic Archive'.... please.... here's the link:  
http://www.geocities.com/kyraice5/index.html  
  
Anyway, arigatou for reading, and please review!  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
**Gem Warriors 1 -- #7: Death and Devastation**  
  


  
Koushiro instantly began to struggle furiously, but Piedmon's grip was strong, and the small boy couldn't break out of it. Behind him, he heard Piedmon laugh maniacally, and that simply enraged Koushiro even more. I have to get free! I have to!' It was then that Koushiro remembered his guardian' and looked for Tentomon.  
  
Tentomon had instantly flown up, and now glared at Piedmon. Super Shocker! The bug-like digimon shouted at Piedmon, but the clown-like digimon laughed and block the electrical attack with the flat side of a blade. Then, seeing Koushiro's struggles continue, Piedmon placed the sharp blade to Koushiro's neck.  
  
Koushiro froze, feeling the blade on his throat, and Tentomon didn't move anymore at all. Piedmon laughed again and said, Aw, poor Tentomon. Your little Digidestined partner is in trouble, and you can't do anything. Pathetic. Once again, Piedmon laughed, and began to pull Koushiro back, into the woods... towards Piedmon's castle.  
  
Koushiro growled, and used a trick that Andri had taught him to get away from the sword, and then he flipped Piedmon head-over-heels. Running away from the clown-like digimon, Koushiro instantly began to go to camp where he would be more protected from evil digimon like Piedmon. Tentomon was slightly ahead of him, and was nervously flying to camp as well.  
  
Suddenly, Koushiro fell as he felt something yank him to his knees, and a sharp, piercing pain slashed in his side. Looking down, he saw that Piedmon had thrown one of his swords at Koushiro, slicing his side and pinning him to the ground. Koushiro pulled at his shirt, but he was stuck.  
  
Looking up, Koushiro saw Tentomon coming back, and said, Watch out, he has more of those stupid swords! Tentomon nodded, and fired an attack, but Piedmon blocked it again and laughed, throwing a sword at Tentomon, and knocking him out of the air into a tree, where he fell, out of the battle.  
  
Piedmon swaggered over to where Koushiro was pinned to the ground, and pulled a vial of... something out of his pocket. At that moment, Koushiro pulled free from his bonds, and quickly jumped to his feet, preparing to transform. But before he could, Piedmon reached at him and grabbed his neck, shoving him into a tree.  
  
Too late. Piedmon smirked, and took the cork of the vial with one hand. Gripping the small bottle in his hands, Piedmon began to move it towards Koushiro face. Koushiro tried to get away, twisting against the grip of the taller and apparently stronger creature, but Piedmon won, and forced the contents of the vial down Koushiro's throat.  
  
Koushiro coughed and staggered, collapsing to his knees as a horrible burning sensation erupted in his throat. The potion, or whatever it was, made his vision blurry, and he wasn't able to stand. Blinking a few times, Koushiro realized that he wasn't dead or poisoned... just... something was wrong, and he didn't know what.  
  
Looking up, suddenly curious to where Piedmon had gone, and gasped at what he saw. Piedmon was standing above him, a sword in his hand... and coming straight down at Koushiro's head. Reacting instantly, Koushiro rolled out of the way just before the sword would have sliced his head open. Seeing the enemy, Koushiro concentrated on Emerald, and prepared himself for the transformation.  
  
Nothing happened. NANI?!' Koushiro thought, and dodged again as Piedmon tried to impale him with the sword again. Why can't I transform?! Why isn't it working?!', Koushiro thought frantically, trying to avoid the sword's blade while thinking. That stupid potion! It made me unable to transform!'  
  
Shimatta!' Koushiro thought as he very narrowly dodged being stabbed through the chest. If this keeps up, I'm doomed. I have to think of something!' Koushiro thought, jumping into a tree. Piedmon simply chopped the tree down, and grabbed Koushiro by the back of the shirt as he fell, immobilizing him.  
  
Piedmon basically scooped the struggling Koushiro up, wrapping an arm around the red-head's chest and lifting him up off the ground. Now, now, stop being so irritating, Emerald. Piedmon said, a sarcastic grin on the evil digimon's face. Aren't I suppose to be your ally?  
  
Koushiro tried desperately to get out of the grip of Piedmon, but it wasn't working. The Gem Warriors aren't your allies, least of all me! Let me go! Piedmon just laughed as Koushiro continued to twist to try and get out of Piedmon's horribly strong grip. You're not going to get us to help you _ever_ again!  
  
My, my, Emerald, what a temper you have. Piedmon said, tightening his grip until his long fingernails dug into Koushiro's skin, breaking it and drawing blood. Koushiro was still bleeding from from his slashed side, and the thought of losing more blood was nauseating. Well? What are you going to do about it, Emerald? You surely can't fight me.  
  
I can't. Koushiro agreed, closing his eyes in pain as he continued to feel Piedmon's fingernails prying into his arms. But my friends can! And with no choices left, Koushiro screamed furiously for his fellow Gem Warriors, knowing that they would be able the hear him and help.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Derek jerked, hearing the out loud and psychic cry of Koushiro, and at the same time, splashing the group's dinner everywhere. Being a psychic had it's advantages, and Derek _knew_ that Koushiro was in serious danger RIGHT NOW. Instantly, Derek turned at looked around for someone who could help. Then he saw her. Mari-chan.  
  
MARIA! Derek shouted a mental called, knowing that Mari wouldn't hear her if he yelled outloud. Sure enough, Maria jerked and turned, looking for Derek. Then, realizing that she probably wouldn't be able to see him, the black-haired girl responded.  
  
=What's wrong, Der-kun?= Mari asked nervously, sensing the urgency in Derek's voice'.   
  
Koushiro! He's in danger! Derek answered while running towards Maria. Right now! I heard him scream, now hurry, because he's in BIG trouble! Derek said this quickly, and Maria instantly turned and yelled at everyone to stop what they were doing, but it wasn't working, mainly because everyone was laughing and playing in the river.  
  
Don't bother. Derek said breathlessly as he ran up by Mari. Instantly, Derek sent out a psychic call to everyone, even the Digidestined. MINNA! Stop what you are doing right now! Koushiro's in danger, and he needs our help RIGHT NOW! As he said this, Derek mentally sent directions, so that everyone would know where to go. Hurry! He needs or help!  
  
Derek turned, and he and Mari instantly began to run to where both of them knew Koushiro was. As they started running, Derek received a psychic call from Andri, directed to all of the Gem Warriors. *We should transform, minna. Whoever was able to take Koushiro out is dangerous.*  
  
:::Right!::: Came the voice of Jason, who was running to the area at the moment.  
  
Derek and Mari continued to run quickly to the stream, and Derek sent Koushiro a psychic message, saying Koushiro, we're coming! Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Almost instantly, Derek received a message back from Koushiro.  
  
~Please hurry!~ Koushiro choked, and Derek knew he was weak, ~It's Piedmon! He's... going to kill me!~ This message made Derek run even faster, and the tall boy informed the others that it was Piedmon who was attacking Koushiro. Soon, the clearing came into view, and they could all see Piedmon holding Koushiro in the air and aiming a sword at his throat.  
  
Sapphire Whirlpool Mirage! Sapphire shouted, aiming an attack that Piedmon just barely avoided, still holding Koushiro in the air, but jerking the small boy around by the neck slightly. Sapphire flipped backwards as Jacinth ran forward and fired her own attack, putting her palmtop away as she did.  
  
^Der-kun!^ Kyra gasped.  
  
Hai, Kyra-chan?  
  
Kyra landed breathlessly besides Derek, gloves hands on her knees. ^Why isn't... Koushiro... transformed?^ Through her mask-like covering, Derek could see Kyra's blue eyes narrowed in worry. Derek shrugged, and both children gasped as Piedmon placed the sword straight at Koushiro's neck.  
  
Piedmon said to the people in front of him, the Gem Warriors attacking and the Digidestined just arriving. If you move, I'll kill him. No one moved a muscle as the clown-like digimon said this, and Piedmon smirked. Well, I'll just be off then. Instantly, Piedmon ran swiftly into the forest.... dragging a struggling Koushiro with him.  
  
Jasper Freezing Blizzard! Jasper shouted, aiming a last attack, but it was in vain. Piedmon and Koushiro had disappeared. Derek felt pressure on his shoulder as he felt Kyra use his shoulder for a bit of support. He realized how she must feel, seeing her best friend getting kidnapped.  
  
The Digidestined stepped forwards, each of them also worried. The Gem Warriors grouped together themselves, anticipation etched into their faces. Suddenly, Sora raised her hand like she was in school, and asked, Is Piedmon going to kill him?  
  
Sapphire glared at the other girl. No, duh, helmet head! What do you think he was trying to do earlier? Dance?! Sora winced, and Tai then stepped forward.  
  
Should we all go after them? the brown-haired boy asked.  
  
Sapphire sighed. I'm not even going to answer that. I have reason to believe that my response would be so sarcastic that it would break the sound barrier.  
  
Ruby stepped forward. Let me. Then, turning to Tai, she said, No, Tai, we're _not_ going after them! We're just going to let Koushiro _die_ because a bunch of wimps like you don't want to go help him! After she said that, Ruby stepped back and said, All right, then, let's move it!  
  
All the Gem Warriors nodded, and the Digidestined followed them. Piedmon would pay for hurting Koushiro.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Toman sighed, looking out onto the lush scene of Kaneoti, his home for twelve years, ever since he had earned the title of Gem Warrior advisor... some may say that he didn't earn it really, but it had taken him years to figure out who _really_ was the advisor... and kill him. Toman knew that it was cruel, but he _needed_ the power...  
  
Amon. His own brother turned out to be the real Gem Warrior advisor... once Toman had figured this out, he stopped at nothing to kill Amon and take the Crystal Power Staff... the very thing that Toman now held in his hand as he watched the plains, seeing the sun set before his eyes with magnificent colors.  
  
All the Gem Warriors think that I am their leader... it's perfect. Simply perfect.' Toman thought, remembering that he had just sent Piedmon to capture, and most likely kill, Koushiro. It's a pity, really. He was a good warrior. Oh, well.' Toman shifted in his seat, feeling the cool breeze of the air as the air began to darken.  
  
Toman frowned, realizing that one Gem Warrior did know about his secret. Kyra. And I raised her... hmm, I'll have to kill her once she returns... I'll disguise it, of course, but killing her is necessary.' Suddenly, Toman heard the soft beep of his computer as he realized that someone was trying to contact him.  
  
Toman walked over to his computer area, and clicked on the Receive Message' icon. Instantly, Piedmon's face appeared on the screen. Konban wa, Toman-san. I have done as you said. With those words, Piedmon stepped aside to reveal a limp Koushiro. I appreciate the potion you sent me. It was most helpful.  
  
Toman raised an eyebrow. He _is_ unconscious, right?  
  
Of course.  
  
Toman said simply. Keep an eye on him. That boy is very good at sneak attacks. Standing up, Toman said, So, how did the Gem Warriors react? Did they attack?  
  
Piedmon nodded. Of course. But their weakness is their friendship. I simply threatened to kill the boy, and they didn't attack, giving me enough time to escape. No offense, but that friendship made them weak.  
  
Toman narrowed his eyes, receiving the message. Their friendship makes them weak in one sense, but it makes them utterly strong in another. I'd watch out if I were you. When fighting for the life of a friend, the attacks of the Gem Warriors will be unbelievably strong, that I assure you. Especially if they're angry.  
  
Piedmon nodded. Well, then, I'll report when I have defeated the Gem Warriors and the Digidestined. Piedmon said, reaching for a button on his computer counsel. Ja ne, Toman-san. Then the screen went blank, giving Toman time to think, mainly about how confident Piedmon was.  
  
He is a fool.' Toman thought, referring to Piedmon. Believing to destroy both groups at once? He is a fool.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Pain... my side... my head...' The thoughts came blearily through the darkness, and finally met with Koushiro's brain. My side... it's burning... oh, man, my side... itai....' Koushiro fought to be rid of the darkness, and to open his heavy eyes, but it was a struggle. The pain in his side and his arms was unbearable...  
  
Concentrating, Koushiro was able to open his eyes slowly, feeling his head spin as he did. Trying hard to focus, Koushiro was able to see Piedmon standing by a computer counsel, drinking a martini. The clown-like digimon seemed to be laughing as he drank the liquid, and Koushiro could only imagine why.  
  
Suddenly, the memories of the battle came back to Koushiro... getting kidnapped... his psychic cry.... Koushiro realized that his friends must have failed, but he knew that they were coming. Koushiro knew his friends too well to think that they weren't... his fellow Gem Warriors would do anything to help another.  
  
He's not facing me.' Koushiro realized as he continued to watch Piedmon. If I... can attack...' Koushiro knew that he couldn't transform, and his reflexes would be slowed by his injuries, but still. I've always told myself, if I'm going to die, I'm going down fighting. None of this stupid helpless killing.' As he thought this, Koushiro caught sight of a weapon on the wall behind him. A sword. Well, well...'  
  
Standing up slowly, as to not attract Piedmon's attention, Koushiro got to his feet, staggering slightly as he felt the burning pain of his injury. No. Focus.' Koushiro thought as he forced the pain into the back of his mind. Reaching for the wall, Koushiro slowly took the sword off the wall, making little or no noise as he did so.  
  
For a moment, Koushiro thought of just attacking from behind, but decided against it. No good warriors fights like a coward.' he thought, quoting a line a book he once read. Positioning himself in the attacking position, ignoring the pain in his side, Koushrio said, Fight, Piedmon.  
  
Piedmon jerked and turned around, seeing Koushiro standing there with a sword. Well, Emerald boy has woken up... hmm, I wonder how long you can last with those injuries, child. The blood seems to be simply pouring out... Piedmon said with a sneer, apparently laughing at the small boy in front of him.  
  
I have experience in sword fight, Piedmon. Koushiro said, recalling all the battles that he had fought against his fellow Gem Warriors. And I am not distracted by the pain. Now, are you going to fight, or just stand there?  
  
Piedmon smirked. Let's fight. The clown-like digimon said, pulling a sword from the holder that he wore on his back. You know, child, that if I were actually afraid of you, I would disgrace Digimon everywhere. You aren't even transformed, and you still think you can take me? Pathetic...  
  
You are all fools. Koushiro said darkly, raising his sword. Instantly, the battle began, started by that simple move. Piedmon and Koushiro were each trying desperately to continue the battle without hurting themselves, but it all appeared to be in vain. Unfortunately for Koushiro, Piedmon could go on for much longer than he could, seeing as how Koushiro had injuries.  
  
I can't... keep this up for... much longer.' Koushiro thought breathlessly, sweat running down the auburn-haired boy's face. I have to kill him.' Instantly, Koushiro threw a swipe with his sword that knocked Piedmon's sword out of the clown-like digimon's grasp. Holding his own sword above Piedmon, Koushiro said, Are you ready to give up?  
  
I... I surrender! Piedmon said hysterically, looking at the sword above him with a wide-eyed and fearful look. Koushiro acknowledged Piedmon's surrender, and quietly placed the sword down, much to Piedmon's obvious surprise. Why didn't you just kill me? Piedmon asked.  
  
Koushiro raised an eyebrow. Killing an enemy in cold blood is heartless. he responded. Piedmon looked at Koushiro, amazed, as Koushiro simply shrugged. Suddenly, a bang erupted throughout the room as the other Gem Warriors and Digidestined arrived.  
  
Koushiro turned slightly to see the groups of children arrive, running quickly towards them. Koushiro grinned at Sapphire, who grinned back... until her face turned into a look of horror. Koushiro's eyes widened, and he looked back to where Piedmon had fallen. Piedmon was now standing, a sword in his hand, bringing it down swiftly to Koushiro's back...  
  
The next thing Koushiro felt was a burning pain in his back as the sharp blade plunged into it. The hurting in his side was nothing compared to the agony of the sword embedded into his spine, most likely piercing his heart. Koushiro fell to the ground in anguish, his vision darkening, and he realized that he was going to die. The last thing the auburn-haired boy heard, that he would ever hear, was Sapphire screaming.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
_When I'm lost,_  
  
  
The sword plunged into Koushiro's back.  
_In the rain._  
  
  
For that instant, time stopped.  
_In you eyes I know,  
I'll find the light,  
to light my way._  
  
  
Koushiro's eyes widened in fear,  
_And when I'm scared,_  
  
  
And the child collapsed to the ground.  
_Losing ground._  
  
  
Once again, a scream from Kyra.   
_When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around._  
  
  
Briefly, Kyra heard the cries of her friends.  
_And when I'm down you're there,  
Pushing me to the top._  
  
  
She ran to Koushiro, tears in her eyes.  
_You're always there, giving me all you've got._  
  
  
No... Koushiro.... tomodachi...  
_For a shield,  
from the storm._  
  
  
Koushiro lay there, limp.  
_For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm._  
  
  
He was dead.  
_I turn to you._  
  
  
Vaguely, Kyra could hear the sounds of the battle as Piedmon fought her friends.  
_For the strength,  
to be strong._  
  
  
This can't be happening. Kyra whispered.  
_For the will to carry on._  
  
  
She stared down at Koushiro's lifeless body.  
_For everything you do,  
For everything that's true.  
_  
  
It can't...  
_I turn to you._  
  
  
Kyra sat there, oblivious to the world.  
_When I lose,  
the will to win._  
  
  
Suddenly, as she looked at her best friend, a memory came to her.  
_I just reach for you and I can reach,  
the sky again._  
  
  
We're going to be friends, okay Shiro-kun? a younger Kyra asked a small boy.  
_I can do anything,_  
  
  
The boy smiled. All right. I guess we will.  
_'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me._  
  
  
A tear fell down Kyra's cheek, who had detransformed without realizing it.  
_And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side._  
  
  
The tear fell onto Koushiro's unmoving form.  
_Giving me faith, takin' me through the night._  
  
  
He's dead.... masoko....  
_For a shield,  
from the storm._  
  
  
Her best friend...  
_For a friend,  
For a love to keep me safe and warm._  
  
  
...dead.  
_I turn to you._  
  
  
The battle continued to rage on, neither side winning.  
_For the strength,  
to be strong._  
  
  
Finally, Kyra stood up, transforming back into Sapphire.  
_For the will to carry on._  
  
  
Sapphire looked back at Koushiro's fallen form.  
_For everything you do,  
For everything that's true._  
  
  
I know what I have to do.'  
_I turn to you._  
  
  
Kyra looked back up at the battle.  
_For the arms to be my shelter,  
Through all the rain._  
  
  
I'm not the type to give up.'  
_For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on._  
  
  
This is for you, Koushiro.'  
_For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one... who  
I can run... to..._  
  


  
_For a shield,  
  
from the storm.  
  
For a friend,  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm.  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength,  
  
to be strong.  
  
For the will to carry on.  
  
For everything you do.  
  
For everything that's true.  
  
  
I turn to you._  
  


  
  
Glaring at the scene in front of her, Piedmon blasting her friends with multiple blasts of energies that Sapphire had never seen before... apparently, attacks that a real clown might use. Sapphire knew that her strength was at her full power. After all, Koushiro had told her, The force of your attacks reflects on your power and will to use it.'   
  
I'm ready.' Sapphire thought, and blasted a psychic message to her friends and the Digidestined. ^Stand back!^ Sapphire thought, and she knew that Topaz or Jacinth would transmit that message to everyone. ^I'll finish this baka!^ Once she knew that everyone had gotten out of the way, Sapphire stepped forward.  
  
Piedmon smirked at the small girl. Aw, are you mad because I hurt your little friend? he laughed, and Sapphire instantly felt a surge of anger. No, you have to focus. Don't let this baka influence you, Sapphire, you must win! ....for Koushiro, and for the rest of the Gem Warriors and Digidestined.' Sapphire told herself, concentrating.  
  
the girl began, forming her hands into two peace signs placed together, Sapphire continued, raising her hands above her head, she finished, flinging both arms down, now energized with the power of Sapphire.   
  
Heading straight for Piedmon, the whirling hurricane-like collection of dark blue energy collected more and more energy as the other Gem Warriors added their own attacks. Once it was at its biggest impact, the energy plowed into Piedmon, ripping into the clown-like digimon's form and dismembering him. Soon after, the energy disappeared, leaving no sign that it, or its' victim, was ever there.  
  
A sudden silence hung over the room as everyone began to try and understand what had happened. After a few moments, Matt spoke up, So... did we win?  
  
None of the Gem Warriors said anything. All of them were watching Sapphire, who was walking over to Kari. Once she got there, Sapphire said to the small girl, Kari? Focus on those visions you were having.  
  
But... why, Sapphire? Kari asked, confused.  
  
I'll explain later. Sapphire said. But please.... focus on the visions.  
  
Kari nodded, and closed her eyes as if she was in deep thought. Suddenly, the small child of Light was glowing brightly, a white light emitting from her. Sapphire also began to glow, but she was glowing with a dark blue color. The two color spread towards the ceiling, mixing, and shortly after, both girls disappeared in a flash of blue-white light.  
  
Tai looked at the spot where his younger sister had been in amazement, and then looked back at the Gem Warriors, eyes wide. What just happened?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Umm..... *dodges multiple knives from Koushiro fans* Don't worry! Don't worry! Sure, Kou-chan is.... dead, but don't worry! Trust me! It will all be explained, I swear it! Please! *dodges another knife* ....please don't kill me.  
  
Anyway, I also *do* have a good explanation for Kari's visions, and that whole thing that Kyra's does. Also, there's another part after this, and it explains where Kyra and Kari went off too, and it explains a lot of this crazy story... ^_^  
  
Hmm... anyone like the song fic? Anyone? *crickets chirp as the audience remains silent* Oh.... well, anyways, *I* liked it. Also, the song was from Christina Augilara (sp?), and I got the lyrics from DCI. Arigatou, DCI!   
  
I just wanted to remind all of you again, I am *NOT* the character Kyra. She is *NOT* me! I just like my name, that's all! Sure, Kyra was based off of me, but she IS NOT ME! ^_^ Arigatou.  
  
Translations:  
Konban wa: Good evening.  
Masoko: It can't be' or Impossible'  
  
The Arigatou Section will be short, because this Author's note is long enough!  
  
DCI, Cybra, HRW, Liaka, Grace Dragondale, and Easter. ARIGATOU! ^_^  
  
Okay, then, I don't own Digimon, but I do own the Gem Warriors (aside from Koushiro...). Anyway, if you want to use the Gem Warriors in a fic, just e-mail me at apalmer1@mail.mctcnet.net, and I'm sure you could.  
  
Well, arigatou for reading, and please review! ^_^ Ja ne! Kyra-chan.   



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  


**Gem Warriors 1 -- #8: The End of a Friendship?**  
  


  
Kari closed her eyes in thought as she concentrated on the images that she knew that she had seen once before. The boy with the computer... the red hair... suddenly, Kari felt her feet lifting off the ground, and she realized that she was not in the place that she was before. Barely daring to open her eyes, Kari looked out to see a vortex of blank white space.  
  
Kari then realized that she and Kyra, who had apparently detransformed from Sapphire as she had been transported, were both surrounded in a mix of bright white and dark blue light. Kyra's own eyes were closed, and the auburn-haired girl appeared to be concentrating.  
  
Kari asked quietly, looking at the older girl. Kyra, where are we? You said you'd explain what was going on! When Kyra didn't answer, her eyes continuing to stay shut, Kari began to get mad. KYRA! I don't like having people keep answers from me! Now, come on! Tell me!  
  
It's the end of a friendship, Kari. Kyra said, her eyes still closed. We starting the end of a friendship.  
  
Kari asked, not understanding.  
  
You're an anomaly, Hikari Kamiya. Kyra said suddenly, her blue eyes snapping open. You have the ability to see through time lines and know which time line is right and which isn't. You knew that the time line we were in was the wrong one, because you had felt that the time line had shifted, and you're base was in the other one.  
  
Kari's eyes widened as she took in this information. Kind of like a rubber band? she asked, not really sure of what Kyra was saying. You mean, the visions I was seeing were from another time line, that was the _real_ time line, and they were planted there? But since I was in a different time line, the first one kept trying to pull me back.  
  
Kyra smiled at Kari. You're exceptionally bright, Kari. You have an amazing ability to understand things. After she said this, Kyra's smile faded. You're right. You saw that that time line wasn't right, and now we're going back to fix it. That's why I had to take you away so quickly.  
  
I don't understand. Kari said. Why did you have to take me away so fast?  
  
I had just emitted a great amount of power, and Koushiro... dying was a big enough breakthrough for the time line - because in the other time line, he wasn't dead - and I was able to, shall we say, tap into your powers. Kyra explained. With the addition of my own powers, we had enough to break through the time line and travel back.  
  
Kari paused for a moment before answering Kyra. After thinking of what the older girl had just said, Kari said quietly, So... we're in the time stream right now? We're traveling back in time? But why?  
  
Because we need to fix the time line. Kyra explained simply. If we don't, the time line will all just fall apart and collapse. It started with Koushiro being dead. Since he isn't dead in the other time line, it created an imbalance of power between the two. Thus, the other time line will try to fix the power, and that'll cause both time lines to collapse.  
  
Kari gasped. And if both time lines collapsed...  
  
...we all die. Kyra finished. Neither time line will hold a Kari, or a Kyra, or Koushiro, Matt... we'll cease to be. _That's_ why we're going back.   
  
Both girls fell silent, and Kyra then closed her eyes again. As the older girl did this, Kari noticed that the air around her began to shimmer, and suddenly, forms began to take shape in the back round of the white vortex. Soon enough, both girls were left in a small restaurant, with people around them talking and eating dinner.  
  
Kari whispered. What's going on?  
  
You'll see. Kyra whispered back, holding out a hand to gently tell Kari to be quiet. At that, Kyra began to walk to a corner of the room, where it was dark and somewhat dirty. The gloomy area didn't seem to bother Kyra, but it made Kari feel a little nervous. As they came closer, both girls saw a man sitting by himself at the table.  
  
the man asked, looking a little nervous. He was somewhat slender, but muscular, and he had dirty blond hair and green eyes. What is it that you wish, young children? I haven't any money to give you...  
  
Kyra shook her head. We don't want money. You're Amon, right? When the man nodded, Kyra continued. We are here to warn you. Your brother, Toman, is going to kill you to get a hold of something. Now, is there anything that you have that might be considered valuable?  
  
The man, or as Kari now knew him, Amon, shifted slightly. I.... I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Toman and I are very close as brothers... he would never hurt me, much less kill me, I'm sure... who are you, anyway? Amon suddenly looked suspicious, and glared at Kyra and Kari with narrowed eyes.  
  
I am Kyra, the future Gem Warrior of Sapphire. Kyra said, her voice sounding very respectful. To prove who she was. Kyra transformed to Sapphire and back, and then, explaining Kari, she said, This is Hikari, and she is someone who has helped me along in what I'm doing here.  
  
Amon looked at Kyra, astonished, and then at Kari. Gulping, the tall man pulled a beautiful staff adorned with crystals out of a dirty handbag, and said, This might. But I can't give it to you, even if you are the future Sapphire. I am the advisor of the Gem Warriors, or I will be once I find a few children with the Gem Powers...  
  
Kyra shook her head again. Not in our future. Toman killed you, and took the Crystal Power Staff, taking your place and fooling everyone. I just recently realized that we had been fooled, when I realized that he had us fighting on the side of evil, instead of for the good of the galaxy as we were suppose to.  
  
Kari nodded. Yeah, she's telling the truth. I'm with a group of friends who are fighting for good, and this Toman guy sent them after us, and they nearly killed us. We were the only people standing in the way of evil invading this one world. Please, take her seriously. Kari looked at the man pleadingly, realizing that him believing them was essential.  
  
Amon looked at both girls in turn, Kyra serious and Kari pleading. Slowly, he nodded, looking at the Cystal Power Staff in his hands. I... I believe you. Amon said, placing the staff in his bag again. Do you think that me staying at the Gem Warrior training ground will be safe for me?  
  
Kyra said. Stay in Kaneoti for awhile, until you know for sure that Toman isn't going to be going after you. Whether it be death, or arrest, or anything... just don't put yourself in danger of being killed, Amon. No matter what you think, Toman is evil and he mustn't be trusted.  
  
Amon nodded. Arigatou... domo arigatou. he said quietly, understanding just how serious this situation was. Shinjite iruno.  
  
Kyra grinned. Jaa ne mata ne to egao de. With that, Kyra turned and walked away, and Kari followed, slightly confused at what they had said. Before Kyra and Kari went back into the time stream, Kari decided to ask the older auburn-haired girl what the two people had said to each other.  
  
Kari asked.  
  
  
  
What did you guys say? Kari looked up at Kyra, eyes curious.  
  
Kyra grinned. He said, I believe in it.', in other words, agreeing to what we told him to do. I said, Well, I'll see you again with a smile', saying that if he did that he would see me again. Kyra then closed her eyes. Let's go back to the time stream, okay Kari?  
  
Have we fixed it? Kari asked, before they went into the white vortex.  
  
Kyra paused, and said, Kari, once we enter the time stream, you'll instantly be transported back to your original time line, and you won't remember any of this. Looking at the smaller girl, Kyra continued, Arigatou, Kari-chan.  
  
I... I won't remember you? Kari asked, shoulders slumping. But... you're one of the only people I know that doesn't treat me like a little kid! You treat me like an equal, even though I am just a kid. You are a great friend, Kyra! Why can't I remember you at all?  
  
Kyra grinned. Taisetsu nano wa omoide ja naku, kitto aeru to negau koto. Kanjite iruno kanashimi yori mo, anata ni aete yokatta to. At Kari's confused glance, Kyra translated, I said, What's important isn't the memories, but to wish we'll see each other again. More than the sadness I now feel, I'm glad that I met you.  
  
Kari smiled. Well... I'll miss you, Kyra. Goodbye!  
  
Jaa ne mata ne to egao de. Kyra said, a smirk on her face. Now, we should concentrate on going into the time stream again. Both girls closed their eyes at the same time, and, even though the people in the restaurant couldn't see them, they both began to glow, and disappeared.   
  
As Kari felt herself leaving the ground, she suddenly saw a bright flash of light, and a weird feeling fell over Kari and she realized that this is was what Kyra had been talking about when she said that Kari would be transported back to the original time line. Another flash of light occurred, and Kari fell into unconsciousness....  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra was in the white vortex again, and she watched as Kari vanished. Kyra knew that Kari had simply gone back to her original time line, and was now alive and well as she fought the evils in the Digiworld. But everything was frozen for awhile... it was confusing, but Kyra knew that she had to do a few more things before the time line was stable.  
  
One of those things, well... Kyra was very happy to do this. She knew for a fact what this was, even though she had no clue what she was doing for the other things. The time line slowed, and stopped, and Kyra stepped out, now seeing a well-furnished room, with a young man standing in the center, apparently muttering to himself.  
  
I can't believe it... Amon, you annoyance! Where did you run off to? the man muttered to himself. All these years, he was the one with the Crystal Power Staff... that weak fool, he couldn't run the Gem Warriors if his life depended on it. But honestly! My own brother... under my roof all this time that I was searching...  
  
Konban wa, Toman-san. Kyra said quietly, a deadly edge in her voice. Toman jerked and turned around quickly, his eyes bugging out as he caught sight of Kyra, who was glaring at him with a angry look in her blue eyes. Nice place you have here... you stole some money to get it, I'm assuming.  
  
Who... who are you? Toman asked, nervousness evident in his voice. Why are you here? Tell me! How did you get in? I have a security system and everything... well? Answer me! Who are you? Toman had pressed himself against the wall as he asked those question, but Kyra made no move to attack him.  
  
Kyra shrugged. I don't care to tell you. But I am going to kill you. At Toman's sudden, cowardly jerk, Kyra continued, You killed my best friend, Toman. Maybe not _yet_... but if I allow you to live, you eventually will. Toman, your quest for power, trying to become the advisor to the Gem Warriors, has gone to far. You've gone crazy.  
  
How... how do you know about that? Toman asked the small girl. Who are you?!  
  
Kyra concentrated, and transformed. I am the future Sapphire, Toman. You, later in time, killed the future Emerald, and allowing you to live wouldn't make the time line correct. Not to mention... I'm still angry. Sapphire concentrated, and she began to glow. This is painless, Toman. We try to be as peaceful as possible. As she said that, Sapphire reached out and touched Toman's forehead.  
  
Toman vanished almost instantly, apparently feeling no pain whatsoever. Detransforming from Sapphire, Kyra frowned slightly, and closed her eyes as the time line took her into it's grasp again. Lead me to the place I need to go next.' Kyra thought, letting the time line do the work.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
As Kyra felt the ground under her feet again, she realized that she was on a deserted road. It was cold and silent, with a few bursts of wind to send a chill down someone's spine. Kyra began to walk down the quiet road, curious as to why she was needed to be here. The time line is weird, but I can't exactly question it.'  
  
Suddenly, Kyra began to hear the sound of a small child crying. Beginning to run, Kyra made her way towards the sound. Turning a corner, the auburn-haired girl gasped at what she saw. It was a car wreck, and a bad one at that. The car had appeared to just ram into a tree, and had instantly killed whoever was in it.  
  
There was a little bit of flame by the engine, and Kyra could still here the baby crying inside. Sighing, Kyra made her way towards the car, thinking, What's another suicidal act? It isn't as if I'm not stupid enough already...' Looking into the car, Kyra saw the woman who had died.  
  
The lady looked as if she was trying to reach her child when she died. How sad.' Kyra thought numbly, and looked at the crying child. Kyra's eyes widened as she realized just who this small child was, and why he was crying so much.  
  
It was Koushiro.  
  
Shhh.... it's okay! Kyra said quickly, reaching over the dead woman to unbuckle the car seat straps, thus freeing the child. Kyra picked him up, and Koushiro began to cry even louder, feeling the cold of the wind even more. Oh, boy. I don't like kids. Even if they do grow up to be my best friend, I just don't like kids. Hmm... I'll call you Chibi-Kou.  
  
Koushiro cried more, burying his face into Kyra's shoulder. Okaasan... okaasan... Kyra could here the small child whimper, clutching her shirt with tiny fists.   
  
Sugoi. I have Chibi-Kou here, and he wants his dead okaasan. Just great. Kyra muttered, even though she was still very happy that Koushiro was, at least in some way, still alive. Shh.... come on, quiet down... she said to the child, and then looked at the sky, thinking, Now what?'  
  
Instantly, Kyra felt a rush of blue light, and once again, felt her feet leaving the ground. The time line took her and Koushiro (or, as Kyra dubbed him, Chibi-Kou) and sent them to another place. As Kyra blinked to clear her mind, she saw that Koushiro was asleep, and that she was standing in front of an apartment labeled Izumi'.  
  
Okay, this is slightly blunt. Kyra muttered, still holding the sleeping Chibi-Kou' in her arms. Ringing the doorbell, Kyra waited for someone to answer it. After a few moments, footsteps were heard, and the door opened. Standing there was a young woman with brown hair.  
  
the woman asked, yawning. It's three a.m.  
  
It is? Kyra asked. Cool. Anyway, um, you know Koushiro, right?   
  
The woman looked down at the sleeping child, and nodded. He's a distant nephew of mine... why? Who are you?  
  
How many people are going to ask me that today?' Kyra thought, and then looked at Junsa. His parents died. You're apparently his only living relative. Don't bother asking me questions, because I have no answers, but you have to take care of him. Please? Kyra asked, looking at Koushiro, and then at the woman.  
  
Oh... my... masoko.... she reached out to take Koushiro in her arms, and looked down at him, amazed. Looking back up, she said, My name's Junsa, and who... are... you? Junsa's mouth dropped open as she saw something that would have never expected.  
  
There was no one there. The girl was gone.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The small boy was watching the sky, eyes wide as the weird monsters disappeared into the sky. Other children were also watching the spectacle, but the auburn-haired boy was staring at the monsters only, not noticing the other kids. A green bird monster, and a orange dinosaur were floating into the sky.  
  
The child, also known as Koushiro, continued to watch the sky, even after the other children had gone inside. It was amazing, seeing those monsters, but he knew that his okaasan would never believe him. But still... he _knew_ that he had seen them, and convincing her wouldn't really make any difference.  
  
As Koushiro turned to go inside, he saw a tall man, smiling down at him. The man had green eyes, and dirty blond hair, and held a shimmering staff in his hand. Koushiro looked at the staff, eyes wide. That's pretty... he said dumbly, amazed at the shimmering crystals.  
  
Konban wa, young Emerald. the man said. Will you come with me?  
  
Koushiro frowned as the man asked this. My mommy said that I shouldn't talk to strangers. Koushiro said, shaking his head.  
  
The man opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, another voice spoke. Iie, Amon-san, don't. Both Koushiro and the man turned to see another person coming towards them, a young girl with auburn hair in a pony-tail. Leave him be. His destiny is to stay here, not to go with you.  
  
Amon gasped. You... your Kyra... but... you... I already found you! What's going on? Amon stared amazed at Kyra, and then looked back at Koushiro, who was staring, confused, at both of them. You're the future Kyra, aren't you?  
  
Yes and no, Amon, but I can't answer anything. Kyra replied, and smiled down at Koushiro, who smiled back, although he was still confused. But Amon, you mustn't take Koushiro to be Emerald. He is to stay here. Kyra said this quietly, but with force, and it was obvious that she wouldn't take no for answer.  
  
Amon nodded slowly. I trust you, Kyra. I'm leaving. With that, Amon raised the beautiful staff in the air and disappeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there.  
  
Koushiro looked where the man had been, and turned to where the girl had been, saying, Did you see that...? But the girl was gone too. No one was there. Instantly, Koushiro bolted from the site and ran inside, confused. Once inside, Koushiro went to his okaasan, eager to share what had happen.  
  
Okaa! Okaasan! Koushiro said, wide-eyed. He pulled at her apron, trying to get her attention.   
  
Hai, Koushiro? she replied, looking down at her son.  
  
Koushiro looked back at his mother, saying, I was outside, and this man wanted me to come with him! You said not to talk to strangers, so I said no, and he still wanted to, but a girl came and told him to stop, saying that I needed to be here or something. Then, when the man left, the girl just disappeared! Really!  
  
Junsa was taken aback by what her son had said. A girl? she asked quietly. What did she look like, Koushiro?  
  
She was older than me, and she had hair like mine that was in a ponytail. Um... she had a yellow shirt on, with green shorts. She had glasses... um... she was nice, but she left and she didn't even say goodbye, so that was kind of mean, I guess... Koushiro said, trying hard to remember this. I'm going to go to my room! With that last statement, Koushiro darted off to his room.  
  
No way...' Junsa thought, leaning against the counter. That girl... yellow tank-top, green shorts, glasses... it all fits.' Junsa thought, remembering the girl who had brought Koushiro to her home that night. She just came and told me to take care of him, and then she vanished... just like Koushiro just said.'  
  
Junsa remembered that the accident had occurred at 2:47 in the morning, and that it took place around 67 miles away from where her and her husband, Kojiro lived. But how could that girl have gotten all the way from there to here, in less than fifteen minutes? It was so improbable.... and now, what had just happened...  
  
A Guardian Angel.' Junsa thought. She's like his Guardian Angel.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Kyra sat at her home in Kaneoti, sitting on a small balcony that was just outside her room. Each of the Gem Warriors had a room of their own like this, with their own bathroom and shower, of course, and a bed. They all had their own unique rooms, and Kyra's was adorned with glow-in-the-dark stars.  
  
Since everything was redone, everyone had simply started over. After stopping Amon from taking Koushiro, Kyra felt the time stream take her back, and she was once again on Kaneoti, but she grew up all over again. Kyra was the only one of the Gem Warriors who remembered anything about the Digidestined... or Koushiro... and, of course, the Digidestined didn't remember them at all.  
  
Kyra knew that none of them remembered anything... and that surely meant that Koushiro didn't remember them... or their friendship. The time line was in the right order now. And that meant that Kyra and Koushiro weren't best friends. No questions asked. That was just how it all worked.  
  
A tear dripped down Kyra's face as she thought of the Digidestined. I miss Matt and Kari.' she thought. They were really nice guys... and, of course, I miss Koushiro, but I don't really think of him as a Digidestined...' Kyra smiled as she thought this, knowing that she never would think of Koushiro as one of the Digidestined children.  
  
a voice called. Kyra wiped away the tear quickly, and turned to see Laura.  
  
Hai, Laura-chan? Kyra asked, and the blond girl made her way over to where Kyra was seated.   
  
It's time for dinner. Laura explained. You're late.  
  
Kyra grinned. Goman nasai! I'm such a space-case sometimes. At Laura's raised eyebrow, Kyra said, I was just thinking, don't worry bout it. Tell them I'm coming, okay?  
  
Laura nodded, and left the room. Still seated on the edge of the balcony, Kyra knew that her friendship with Koushiro wouldn't end, as long as she remembered. Even though he wasn't a Gem Warrior, he was alive. That was something, at least. As she thought this, Kyra jumped off her seat on the balcony, but couldn't help but stare back up at the night sky one last time.  
  
Koushiro...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There we go. THE END.... of the first saga. Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, well... (*grumbling* You didn't go to my website like I asked.... *pout*). Anyways, here is what I'm talking about. Here was the actual title of this saga:  
  


**Gem Warriors -- The First Saga**  
(The Force of Emerald)  
  


The NEXT saga takes place when the Gem Warriors meet up with the Digidestined (ironically. ^^;) again, and it will either take place in:  
a) The Myotismon series, or  
b) Sometime in the 02 season  
  
I have yet to decide. Anyone want to help me out? Tell me what to put this in... come on... I need the help on the decision (For the Myotismon one, here's a little cute tidbit: Remember, Kyra knows who Kari is, so them searching for the eighth child would be pretty weird...) Either way, the second saga is going to take place in the Real World. Here's the title:  
  


**Gem Warriors -- The Second Saga**  
(The Outer Circuit is Revealed)  
  


Hmm.... ah, yes, translations! Most of the sayings (that were said when Kyra was talking to Kari) are from... SAILOR MOON! (*hugs Naoko Takenuchi* You're my idol.) Anyway, I got the phrases from the end song... heh, heh... Anyway, I translated those in the fic, but here are two that I didn't:  
  
sugoi: Great  
Chibi: Younger' or Little' (did anyone else think that Chibi-Kou was an adorable name? I love it... *tries to find a Chibi-Kou doll, even though he was her own character*)  
  
For my arigatou section, I'm making it short again.  
  
DCI, Cybra, HRW, Kate, Liaka, Grace Dragondale, and Nintai. DOMO ARIGATOU!  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan.  



End file.
